The Forest
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Based on the movie "Stand By Me", near the end of summer, Gumball, his siblings, and his friends are about to embark on a quest to find the body of a missing boy into the Forest of Doom. Soon they'll about to find out the meaning of their last adventure before the end of their innocence. Rated T for Teen. Mile Language. Mile Violence.
1. Darwin's Unexpected News

**Hey, guys. NiteOwl18 here again, and I know it's been a few day since I made "Best Spring Break Ever," but I'm bore as hell and I decided to make my fourth story. It's based on the movie "Stand By Me**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Darwin's Unexpected News.**

It was the end of summer. The thing that every kid must face sooner or later after three months. Kids spend their time doing what they were going to do as it's listed in their brains, right between the category of education and responsibilities. They had done their sort of things on those three months. Hell, some of them even did it before three months, and that only took two months. A few of them did it under a month. Once the things that they were doing in the summer were finish, the kids spend the entire day playing video games or watch tv. After that, they stop and done nothing throughout their whole lives. They have done this throughout their childhood, but then came the next big thing that everyone has to face, despite being the end of another summer.

The end of their innocence. The adventures that every kid had usually come and go like a dust in the wind. That's pretty much what happen to Gumball Watterson, his siblings, and his friends when they came upon an adventure that will change their lives forever.

* * *

Gumball and his friends were hanging out at the playground in the town of Elmore. Now people think that they were having fun like a bunch of kids or doing something illegal, but those suggestions are wrong. They were doing nothing, just like every kid was when they're doing something. The thing about going to the playground was sort of a hangout to them. Everyday they will go to the playground and just play around like the kids they are. However, those days were almost upon them. Now they play cards, read comic books, doing their makeup and talking about boys and such.

The end of summer in this little town was the hottest and windiest day; it hasn't been this hot since five summers ago. It was only a week before school was starting. The school was now open and the teachers were preparing to make the kids lives a living hell again. The only thing that was good at it was Miss Simian, the most brutal, cruel, and sadistic teacher in the century. Well, centuries.

To make this week worth it, they have to spend the entire day doing something that will remember this forever, but that wasn't going to help them. During the three months of summer, everyone had done the things they wanted to do when they were out of the school. When it was done, everyone wanted more, whether it's adventurous or dangerous. They couldn't come up with anything to make this worth it. Not even Gumball Watterson who was best of thinking ideas that were both adventurous and dangerous. Gumball was the first one to done his things he want to do in the summer in about a week. Some of them were resulted near-death, which terrified his parents, especially his mother. He had spend his time getting grounded for a while, then spend almost the entire summer doing nothing but watching tv and playing video games. Some of the times his mother beg him to go outside and do something that he normally do. So he call his friends who were finished with their lists and hang around at the playground, where they play cards and talk stuff. There was Tobias Wilson, Banana Joe, Carrie Krueger, Teri, Alan, Carmen, Masami Yoshida, Leslie, Molly, Bobert and Penny Fitzgerald. Gumball normally spend his time with Darwin, but he's hanging around with his girlfriend and Tobias' older sister, Rachel. All of them were about fourteen or fifteen years old and were about to enter their next year. That didn't matter with his younger brother since Gumball was dating Penny. He's been dating her for a year now. Gumball's family were glad for him dating Penny, so were her family. The one that didn't approve of this was her father. He hated his family and him because of their reckless and destructive ways. But Gumball didn't care. He love Penny with all his heart and Penny felt the same way.

Gumball was playing a game of card with Tobias, Bobert and Joe. So far they play for about thirty minutes and they were sweating like hogs. The wind wasn't helping them cool them down since the hotness was beating them. Alan and Carmen were flirting with each other and play on the swing set. It was still gross for everyone to look at them because they were so damn perfect. The rest of the girls were just doing what Penny and her friends always do. Talk boys and do their makeup. They be doing this since that day at the treehouse, where Gumball tried to save Darwin from being kiss by Masami and ended up kissing _him. _Both of them though they kiss the girl they were falling for, except Darwin wasn't even falling for Masami. The thought of that were both gross and disgusting; it will live them in their brains forever. Come to think of it, they could have go to a tree house instead of being in the hot sun. But how are twelve people are going to fit in a treehouse that only fit seven people?

In the middle of the boys card game, the girl instant chatting and the perfect couple making out, the gang had heard a familiar voice that coming to them. They looked to see an orange figure with long legs and short arms running very fast; it was Darwin. When he finally stopped, he was breathing fast and sweating very hard. Of course, he was sweating. He was an athlete, a _real _athlete. He was the star of his swimming team.

Darwin breathed very hard that he can barely get the words out. "Oh, man! Oh, man! Wait till you-till you hear this guys! I-I need to breathe!"

Gumball said "Darwin, chill. You're sweating so much that it's making us sweat more."

Tobias notice that his sister wasn't here. He thought that Darwin always come to them with Rachel around. This time she wasn't. He asked "Where's my sister, Darwin?"

Darwin answered, while still breathing "She-She at home. Getting ready."

"Getting what? You two are getting ready for sex or something?" Joe remarked.

"No!"

Gumball joked "Look, man, if you two are going to fool each other around in my house or at Tobias' house, just do it very quietly. Me, mom, dad and Anais don't want you guys banging holes on the wall."

Bobert suggested "If you are willing to perform intercourse on Tobias' sister, may I advise you to wear something protective?"

Darwin finally catch his breath and resume to his normal voice. "No, it's not like that. She's getting ready for this trip."

Tobias remarked "A trip? You mean like up in the mountains where no one can hear you two making moaning sounds and getting orgasm?"

The boys laughed at what Tobias said, except for the girls and Alan. Alan may be one of the guys, but when it come to making remarks about sealing the deal with someone, he joins on the girl side. He wasn't the only boy to join the side; there was also Leslie. He cares of people's feelings and sensitivity. No wonder Penny didn't fall for him. That's what Gumball though when the both of them started spending time together and became possessed with jealous. But he wasn't anymore when Penny told him that she and Leslie were cousins.

Darwin annoyingly asked to the guys "What is it with you guys with me having sex with Rachel?"

Gumball suggested "We just thought that you finally seal the deal with an attractive girl." A clear throat was made right behind Gumball, who turn around and saw Penny making a scowling face. "Sorry. _Second _attractive girl."Gumball corrected, making Penny satisfied.

Darwin continued "Anyway, can you guys tell your parents that you're camping someone else's house?"

"I don't know. My parents will ground me and Rachel again for letting people into my house. Remember when my sister hosted that party?" Tobias recalled.

How can he forget? That was the day Darwin meet Rachel. The kids of Elmore thought she was a grinch to everyone at school because of her status. Her little brother blackmail her of letting his friends join the party, which ended like a real wild party and almost trash the entire house. Lucky, Darwin clean up the entire house and got a kiss on the cheek from Rachel. Of course, his parents find out about it when Principal Brown and Miss Simian were in the closet together and both Tobias and Rachel were grounded. But it was worth it for Rachel, for she had found her true love.

Darwin turn to his brother in excitement "What about you, man? Can you tell mom and dad that we're camping someone else house?"

Gumball shrugged "Probably."

Penny added "Well, it better not be my house because my dad has a strict rule about people camping in our house. He even wouldn't let Gumball near the house."

"So true."

Joe asked "So what's this all about, Darwin? Why were you running to us and sweating very hard? We know that you haven't done sealing the deal with Rachel, which I think you should. So what up, man?"

The boys resume back returning to their game of cards, the girl resume their topic of boys and the perfect couple were just flirting with each other. And that's when Darwin drop the bomb on everyone in the playground.

"You guys want to go see a dead body?"

* * *

**I know it was kinda short, but this is all I can do. I may not posted all of the chapters because my first semester at college is almost about to end and we're going to be doing a lot of work. So just review of what you guys think of it. Also, read some of my stories and review them. Thank you. NiteOwl18 out.**


	2. Justin Blake

**Yo guys, it's me again. This is the second chapter of my new story. It's kinda short Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Justin Blake.**

The moment that Darwin had uttered the sentence "You guys want to see a dead body?" everyone in the playground stop what they were doing and looked at the naive twelve year old gold fish. Darwin was know of saying something that he doesn't know or shouldn't say stuff like that. That's what his family had teach him about that the moment he grew legs. And now he had just said something that stun his friends.

Darwin begin by saying that he was going to the store to get Rachel a _Life _magazine and a bag of chips. His friends didn't to know whether to laugh or listen to his story about his girlfriend ordering his around like a marriage couple. The goldfish continue his story despite the mocks and taunts from his the males. He enter the store while everyone was at the playground. As he was looking for the bag of low fat sour cream chips that Rachel love, he had hear two man in gruff voices by the alcohol section. Darwin took a peek and saw two police officers, one was a Bulldog and the other was a Rottweiler. Both of them were in their late forties. The Bulldog had a shave beard and has black eyes. The Rottweiler eye's were grey. They were standing in a row of alcohol. Their names were Billy Trescott and Samuel Ford.

The Bulldog, Billy Trescott, spoken first "Sam, what are we going to do?"

The Rottweiler replied forcefully "Nothing is what we're going to do."

Darwin place his fin on his mouth and try all of his might not to say anything that could draw their attention. Not even a sound nor a breath. All he had to do is say nothing and listen to the two police officers.

"What if it was the kid that the chief was talking about it? Could it have been him?" Billy asked.

Sam annoying replied "Look, I don't care, all right? I'm tired from the night shift and I just want a decent drink."

"The chief won't like it when you drink, nor the Sergeant. You could get a lot of trouble."

"Aaah, quit your whining. John lets me drink when I'm with him and the guys. Plus when I'm done doing a job that he ask me to."

"And that job lead us found the poor kid." Billy added. "I mean, did you see him, laying on the bushes? The train must have hit him-."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Sam shushed, looking around to see any witnesses, not seeing the spying goldfish from his back.

"I'm serious, man. We oughta tell the chief about it. It must been the kid that went missing. I don't know remember what his first name was, but I'am pretty sure that his last name was Blake."

Sam sighed "Look, you don't go telling the chief about what you saw back in the Forest of Doom. The way I see it is this; we tell the chief, but the chief will start asking questions about how we decided to up to the forest, where we were burying evidences five feet ground. How will that go? You tell me."

Billy put his finger on his bottom lips and think about what his partner had said. He was thinking about correcting him about the body they found. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Sam finished.

Billy asked "Can we at least tell John about it?"

Sam quickly answered "No! The Sergeant has enough problems. Us burying evidence deep in the forest right next to the dead kid's body is too much. It's a good thing Jerry call us before the jury can put him to jail."

"Yeah." Stated Billy. "Five to ten years on aggressive assault on a citizen. That guy started it in the first place by throwing baseball on his window. He's was only like what ten? Eleven?"

"He was thirteen," Sam corrected. "And don't worry, the evidence is long gone and the kid's family don't get squat."

Both of the police officers each grab six cans of beer and Billy a bag of potato chips. They then walk down the aisle to the counter.

Billy asked as they were walking down "You think people will find the body?"

"Will you stop with that?" Sam shouted quietly. "Nobody is going to find out. Not the chief, and not even John. Beside, I don't people will even be thinking about going to Dead Man Tracks. That's the other side of the forest people don't even want to go there."

"Except we got lucky because we got a car and that only took about fifteen minutes. Good thing those animals got in the way before they became insect food." Billy added.

"I almost got one with my car, but the bastard ran away before I can get him."

After they were gone, Darwin pop out of the section and watch them leave. Darwin had listen to a conversation that nobody wasn't suppose to hear between two cops, especially when they're part of Sergeant John Parker. Jonathan Parker was the Sergeant in Elmore Police. He and his gang had roam the streets day and night like they own the town. Juveniles and criminals ran away when they first see the growling face of the Sergeant. Darwin then ran out of the store to tell his friends about it, but before he can, he had to tell Rachel first since he was his girlfriend.

* * *

"And that's what happen."

Darwin's friends remain in silence after the goldfish had told them his unexpected news. Gumball and his friends knew what Darwin was talking about. In fact, the whole city knew about it. Behind the media and entertainment, there was Justin Blake. Justin Blake was the biggest story around Elmore. He was around thirteen like the kids from Elmore Junior High. His parents were always strict with him. They treat him like any other parent will do to make their kid will listen. None of the kids knew Blake because they never seen him in school; he goes to a magnet school from upstate. He was another smart kid with a brain of another genius. But he wasn't a super genius like Gumball's sister Anais and she's six now! The only thing with Blake was that he didn't had any friends nor a girlfriend. Probably because his parents want him to focus only on education. Whether he speaks out of turn, he gets punish badly. Then one day he run away from home and was last scene in the Forest of Doom. The police had constructed a search for him in the woods, but three months later, they give up. They assume that he's dead.

"Man, you were lucky, dude." Tobias said. "Those guys could have put you in jail for listening on their conversation or take you back at the store and shot you in the back."

Darwin said blankly "Yeah, thanks man."

"So you're saying that the kid's dead body is somewhere in that forbidden forest?" Carmen asked.

"Yep, in Dead Man Tracks."

Carrie then hear the name pop out of Darwin's mouth and uttered "Wait! I think I know that place! Me and my family used to go there for scaring people in the forest. We go there all the time! There's tracks right next to the river. It's about thirty miles from here."

Penny asked "Wait, if he's reside in Dead Man Tracks, how did he get there from town?"

Alan guessed "Probably walk."

Both Gumball and Bobert said in union "Impossible."

"How is it impossible, Gumball?"

Gumball explained "Because if this kid walk all the way to the other side, he could have pass the monsters and deadly creatures, then all he had to do is walk the tracks, which could have taken about all day. Then at night, a train pop out of nowhere and-" He punch his fist in emphasis. "SMACKO! And landed right in the bushes."

Joe replied "Oh, god."

Then Tobias had an idea and say excitedly "Hey, what don't we go there?" Everyone looked at the rich color kid with excitement written all over his face. "Think about it. We go there, find the kid's body, and take it back to town so we can get our picture taken by the local news."

Everyone beam across their faces and look at each other.

Joe shouted "We'll be famous!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll be heroes!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll be legendary!"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know if I should go with you all." Darwin said.

"Dude, you give us something that we all like to do, and now you want to back out?" Gumball said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what if the cops found out? I mean, they'll shoot me in the back just like Tobias said"

Joe said "Dude, don't worry."

Masami replied "Yeah. You say that everyone will be camping someone else house. That's the best excuse we can come up with."

"But what about when we take the kid's body back to town? Our parents and the cops will start asking questions about how we all went the way to the forest and suddenly we found the kid."

"We'll just tell them that we got bore of camping someone else house and we went to the forest and we come back and uttered "Look what we found!" Gumball suggested.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Trust me. I'm an expert of making of stories."

Teri remarked "Which is probably the reason why you get in trouble."

"Oh, Teri. If you love me, why didn't you say so before I dated Penny?" Gumball sarcastically replied. Teri rolled her eyes as Gumball and Penny chuckled.

The young blue cat turn to his brother and asked "Well, Darwin, what do you say? You still in?"

Darwin said "Uh…"

Tobias said with a small smile "_Darwin…"_

"Uh…"

Alan smiled "Come on, Darwin. We're waiting."

"Uh…"

Both Banana Joe and Tobias grab Darwin and nudges his head while saying "Come on, Darwin! Give us your answer! Give us your answer, man!"

Darwin got out of their nudges and answered "All right, all right. I'll go."

Banana Joe and Tobias cheered and raise their arms in victory as everyone cheer with them.

Darwin replied "We'll meet up at the end of Elmore once we got everything."

Gumball declared "Then let's start packing!"

The boys got up from the ground and started running while the girls follow them. Once they went to town, they split up and went to their houses to get ready for the adventure they were about to have.

* * *

**What you guys think of it? Now you know the name of the dead body and Gumball and his friends are about to have the greatest adventure ever. Also, as a reminder, please remember to vote on my story contest. The Assassin or Elmore's Warriors 2. The voting will end at the end of April.**


	3. Getting Ready

**Hey guys, sorry I hadn't posted in a while. I got caught up with college and all. Anyway, this is the third chapter of my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready.**

After Darwin told his friends about a private information of the location of the body of Justin Blake, the gang decided that they should go find him and bring him back into town to become local heroes. They went back to town and go to their homes and pack up everything they will need for the trip. The fourteen year old cat and the twelve year old fish hurry back to their home. Their father, Richard, was playing video games the moment the boys enter the house.

Gumball asked "Hey, dad?"

Richard was too busy of not taking his eyes off the t.v that he didn't hear his son.

Gumball repeated a little louder "Dad! Yo, dad!"

"Huh?" Richard finally said.

"I was wondering that if is is okay that me and Darwin go camping with our friends."

Richard muttered "Yeah. Okay, sure. Just be back by dinnertime."

Darwin took his turn. "Dad, we're not going to be back from dinnertime. We're going to be camping out for a couple of days or so."

"Where are you guys staying at?"

Both of the boys answered simultaneous. "At Penny's."

"At Rachel's."

Both of the boys looked at each other and answer correctly. Gumball corrected "I meant, at Rachel's."

Darwin said the moment Gumball answer "At Penny's."

They looked at each other again and looked back at their distracted dad. Gumball added "We're staying at either one of them."

Both Darwin and Gumball went upstairs and into their room. The blue cat got out his backpack and open one of his drawers, revealing socks and underwears. Darwin took out his backpack and only pack his fishbowl. Gumball was packing a few clothes from his backpack.

"Hey, Darwin." Gumball asked. "I'm been thinking. How long do you think we find this kid's body in the woods?"

Darwin paused for a moment before answering "Huh, I never thought of that. Probably about three days or so."

"Hey, Darwin. You remember when we got lost in the Forest of Doom?"

Darwin sighed "Don't remind me of that day."

"What if we were the ones that were missing and the gang had to look for us? It can only take them about what, five or six days?

"In the Forest of Doom? About ten minutes. In Dead Man Tracks? Probably ten days."

Gumball muttered low "Damn." Gumball muttered in a low tone. "You're going to need a lot of water for you to sleep, buddy."

"I'm on it." Darwin went underneath the bed and started to look for a canteen for his fishbowl. He took out things that were inside Gumball's bed for quite time. Old sandwich that grow into legs and run away, a glass of milk is solid as a rock, and a bag of unopened cheetos.

Darwin said "Well, at least this one didn't learn to walk or became solid."

Darwin open the bag and, instead of the smell of fresh cheetos, a rat pop out of the bag. He shrieked and grab the only thing he can find: a tennis racket. The golfish started to smash the long and cheese furred rat, but the rat ran out of the bedroom. Darwin breathed breathlessly and saw something underneath his bed.

He reach in on it and took out a metal canteen with a small smile "Ah, there it is."

Darwin got up and walk to the bathroom to filled his canteen with water. The only water that Darwin can survive and sleep is water from the bathroom. Gumball kept packing his things in his backpack. So far he had only pack his clothes, but then thought _Wait. Why would I need clothes? We'll be in the forest for about three days, plus there's no place for me to take a shower._

Gumball got all his clothes from his backpack and shrugged "Ah, well. I won't be needing them." He put them in the drawer without even the bother to fold them. He then went to the closet and took out his sleeping bag. He put it on his backpack; the next thing he had put in there were comic books, most of them were from _Marvel, _and a lot of them were Science-Fiction. With everything pack, he zipped it up and put it on.

"There we go. All ready."

"All ready for what?"

Gumball stopped and saw his six year old sister Anais standing on the door way. She was still wearing the same pink dress she was wearing a year ago. Despite being the genius in their family, she was given him the same look mom always give to either Gumball, Darwin, or Richard, but mostly to Gumball.

"Have you been standing there this whole time? That's very weird of you, sis."

Anais asked with her arms crossed "Why were you packing, Gumball?"

"It's none of your business." Gumball answered rudely.

"Really? Cause I saw a rat and Darwin coming out of your room, which is assume to me that you guys are up to something."

"Well, we're not, okay?" Gumball lied. "So why don't you go back to your room and read your smart smart books?"

Then Darwin came back, smiling, with his canteen fill with water. "Hey Gumball, all set for the trip to find the dead body?"

Gumball wave his hands and shush him to not reveal the information in front of Anais. But it was too late. The secret was out. Gumball did a facepalm.

Darwin curiosity said "What?" He then looked at his little sister, then back to Gumball. But he stopped when he realized that Anais was in the room. "Oh."

Anais asked "Wait, what dead body?"

Gumball shake his head and wave his hands. "It's nothing, sis."

Anais, as the little genius she is, found the solution that both of his brothers were talking about "Wait, are you guys talking about that Justin Blake guy?"

"What if we are, sis? What if we are talking about the missing kid?"

"You guys are not seriously going to the Forest of Doom and finding this kid, are you?"

"Of course we are." Gumball answered. "Beside, it's not just me and Darwin; some of our friends are tagging along as well."

Anais lowered both of her eyes before saying "Mom is not going to like it when you guys are going up to that dangerous forest."

Darwin shrugged "Anais, you have nothing to worry about; we already ask dad if we can go and he said yes."

"Really? Dad said that?" Anais raises an eyebrow, not believing what he was saying.

Gumball added "Well, actually we told dad that we're camping someone else house and he said yes." Gumball added.

"So instead of camping out someone's backyard, you and your friends are going to put yourself in grave danger like always just to find the dead kid's body?"

Both Gumball and Darwin answered "Yep."

Anais asked "What happens when mom finds out where you guys were going?"

Gumball replied "That's why I'm going to leave a note for them that we're camping someone's house."

"That's not going to work. Beside, what happens when you guys find the body, then what?"

"We'll become heroes!" Darwin smiled.

"I _meant, _that what's going to happen when you all take the body back into town? You know, they're going to suspect that you all been in the forest."

"That's where you're wrong, sis." Gumball explained. "We'll just tell them that we got bored of camping and decided to hike into the forest, where we'll stumble upon the body."

"And that's going to work? You don't see any flaws in it."

"Nope!" Anais let out a frustrated grow while rolling her eyes.

"Now, if you excuse me, Anais, we have an adventure to go to."

Darwin put his canteen in his backpack and put it on his back. He uttered "Let's go, Gumball."

The two brothers begin to walk out of the room and pass the pink little rabbit, who asked "And _what _would I do when you guys are gone?"

"Just tell mom of the note and that's it. Simple as that." Gumball answered.

Anais let out a big sigh. "Fine. I'll tell mom if you guys do me one thing."

Darwin kept walking with Gumball while saying "And what's that, Anais."

Anais uttered the word. "I'm want in."

Both Gumball and Darwin stopped "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I want to go with you guys." She repeated.

Gumball chuckled "Look, sis, no offense, but you wouldn't want to go along of this trip."

"Yeah, we're going on a dangerous trip to see a dead body. A _dead _body, Anais." He started talking very creepy "One is fill with maggots and worms, squirming all over the place. The smell of a rotten corpse will traumatize you for the rest of the life." Darwin added.

Both Gumball and Darwin started moving their fingers while saying "Ooo." to scare their little sister.

Anais said with her eyes close "I can take it."

Gumball started to get serious with her. "You're not coming with us and that's that. This trip can be very dangerous, which it's not appropriated for a six year old like yourself."

"Oh, come on!" Anais shouted. "You guys take me on another one of your dangerous mischief."

"Name one time we did."

"Remember the time you and Darwin took me to Tina's place to get back my Daisy the Donkey doll back from her?"

Gumball added "That's only because you drag me into this with that cute face of yours."

Anais smirked "Oh, you mean like this?" She was about to make the cute face she did with Gumball about two years ago. Gumball shake his head. "No. Anais, don't you go there."

The little pink bunny started to raise her arms slowly into a cute and cuddly position. Her lips started to quiver.

"No, no, no. It's not going to work, sis."

She close her eyes, which was the ultimate thing that can break Gumball for her cuteness.

"Oh, not the eyes. Anything but the eyes." Gumball started to begged.

After a few seconds, Anais open her eyes and did the most cuteness and unbreakable puppy dog face that no one can resist. Not even Gumball.

Gumball cover his face with both of his arms and eyes close. He shouted to Darwin "Darwin, don't stare into the eyes of Anais!"

But it was too late; Darwin was now caught into the light of the cuteness. His eyes were glistening and mouth wide open like a person gets when they saw a child make a cute face.

Darwin cried while being lost in the eyes "Look at her, man. It's just too cute to resist."

Gumball tried all of his might not to get caught in the light of cuteness, but the force was too strong. It's like something was kept for so long that it's releasing a huge light from it.

Anais said while still making the puppy dog face "Please, Gumball. Take me with you. All you have to do is say yes."

Gumball groan as the light was making his arms shaking and about to come down like a wall. He couldn't risk of seeing her irresistible cute face. So, in defeat, he shouted "All right, all right! You can come with us!"

Anais stopped making her face and replied with a smile "Great! I'll go pack!"

Gumball lower his arms down as soon as Anais went to her room. He shake his head to try and clear of what just happen. Darwin's zombified cute face was snapped out and looked to the left and right. He put his fins on his head as it was started to hurt.

"Whoa, what just happened?" He asked.

Gumball answered "It's seems Anais is joining us on our trip."

"How that happened?"

"You got blind, bro. Blind by the light of her cuteness."

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's not much, but this one will probably do. Anyway, I have an announcement to make. I may not pose any chapter for a while because I'am started to get stress from all the work at college and exams are coming up soon. I just don't have the time anymore. I may posted one more chapter tomorrow, but that's it. So keep reading my story or my other stories and post reviews about it. Also, April had already started and only six people had review or text me of what story do they want me to do: The Assassin or Elmore's Warriors 2. People, come on! You guys don't have to vote, but I recommended you all to vote. So please vote. Don't wait until the last minute. You all have a month to do it, so vote now! NiteOwl18 out.**


	4. Who's Got The Food?

**Hey, guys. Sorry I hadn't posted this chapter since my last chapter. I was too tried for it, but I'm finally finish with it. Read it and see what you guys think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who's Got The Food?**

Anais went back with her brothers with her backpack that is filled with her sleeping bag and her Daisy the Donkey Doll. She had trick her brothers of going along with them to bring back the body of Justin Blake by using the most unbearable puppy dog face she can mustered.

She said with satisfied written all over her face "Okay, I'm ready."

Anais went follow the way to the stairs with Gumball and Darwin both walk behind her.

Gumball sighed "This trip better be worth it."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais all headed downstairs, where their dad was still playing video games. She grab a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down a note for his mother to see what had happened to them. After he was done, he place it on the counter in the kitchen.

Gumball said to his dad as he went to his siblings "Dad, we're leaving now. In case mom throws a fit or rampage the whole town, just tell her of the note that I place in the kitchen."

Richard responded, not looking at his kids leaving "Yeah, sure. Okay."

Gumball suspect that he didn't listen to a word he said, so he took it as a yes. He shrugged "All right, well, see you in a few days."

Anais open the door and the three of them left the house and property, leaving Richard alone at the house. He kept playing for a few seconds until he couldn't hear a single noise.

"Hey, what are you kids doing up there? Gumball? Darwin? Anais?"

* * *

The thirteen year old peanut antlered girl was in her room decorated of light brown that matches her family peanut shell. She had pack her sleeping bag and a couple of magazines in her backpack. She said with her hands on her hips "There we go. All set."

Penny walk to her cabinet and open her drawer before taking out her iPhone. She stopped to see a row of pictures of her and Gumball, each of them were doing different poses. It was taken a year ago at the carnival. She smile slightly at the picture since she's going on a trip with her friends, including Gumball. She kisses two of her fingers and planted them on Gumball in one of the picture.

"So you're going."

Penny stopped at the moment and turn around to see her father standing at her doorway. The look of his face and the way he put his hands on his hips, Penny concluded that he was not in a happy mood. He wasn't angry either. It was the fact that everytime she goes with Gumball, her dad always make the face. That scowling and disappointed face.

Penny sighed "Yeah, dad, I'm going camping at Masami's house with a couple of friends." Penny puts her iPhone in her backpack before zipping it up. She thought for sure that her dad probably left after that question, but he come asking more than one question.

"Is _he _going?"

Penny close her eyes and mutter to herself "Oh, dear god, not this again." She turn to her father and annoyingly said "Yes, dad. He's going as well. He is my boyfriend, you know."

She grab her backpack and walked out her room while her father get out of the way. As she was about to take her first step, Mr. Fitzgerald stopped her with another one of his questions.

He asked "Why can't you have a regular boyfriend?"

Penny took a deep breath, trying not to be angry at her dad, and let out a calm and soothing voice. "Dad, don't you start."

"Why can't you have someone else better for you?" Patrick Fitzgerald asked.

Penny answered "Dad, Gumball is the only one I care for him, and you should too. Who knews? He might be your new son-in-law."

Patrick scoffed "Yeah, and along with the rest of his abnormal family."

Patrick's elder daughter said with her eyes lower "I don't have time for this. I'm going to Masami's house."

She went down the stairs and said to her mother and father as she open the door "Bye mom. Bye dad. See you in a couple of days." The door right behind her and walk to the sidewalk, where Mr. Fitzgerald watch her leave with a suspicious look on his face.

* * *

At the Wilsons home, both Tobias and Rachel were packing their things inside their backpack in separate rooms. Tobias had his deck of cards, energy sodas, his handheld game console, his sleeping bag, and a couple of comic books and magazines; some of the magazines were mostly sports magazines and girlie magazines. Rachel had pack her sleeping bag and a couple of magazines that was her styles. Rachel was looking for her iPhone since it wasn't in her drawers. and while she was looking for it, Tobias got out of his room and headed to his parent's room. Rachel know that it wasn't her room, but it was in her brother's room. Who else will take her stuff just to bug her? She went into her brother's messy room and look at the first thing she sees. A pile of dirty laundry at the counter. She went to it and dig underneath the dirty clothes with a deep breath.

Tobias took out a silver key from the table counter and went to his large cabinet. He insert the key inside the keyhole.

Rachel was still keep digging to find her device, and with one last dirty sock...

He twist the key and a small click was heard as the door was open…

He got rid of the clothing…

Both of them from the rooms say simultaneously as they found what they were looking for. "There you are."

The teens got out of their rooms with their colorful backpack in their backs and headed out to the front door. Rachel was the only one at the door. She looked at the stairs and yelled "Tobias! Time to go already!"

After that scream, Tobias came down the stair with glee on his face.

Tobias reach for the doorknob while Rachel said to her parents "Bye mom, bye dad. We're going camping at someone else home; See you in a couple of days."

Mr. and Mrs. Wilsons were in the living room doing their everyday activity; Jackie Wilson was doing her workout on the treadmill and Harold Wilson playing video games.

Jackie said while exercising "Okay, just don't go out into the wood or anything."

Tobias remarked "Oh, we won't." She give her sister a quick wink, before Rachel hit him in the arm. The two siblings then walk out the door and headed out to the end of Elmore.

* * *

The entire students of Elmore Junior High had already pack their things for the journey of a missing boy. Gumball had send a message to them to meet them at the end of Elmore. The Watterson siblings were heading to their destination. The looks of Gumball and Darwin faces were a combination of determination and ambition. Anais only had ambition since she was going along on this trip thanks to her unbreakable cuteness. Gumball wasn't feeling sure if his little sister should be going along on the trip. What if she might get scare and back out at the last minute? At the forest, there is unspeakable creatures lurking around in the woods. What if she encounter one and gets killed by it? Mom might killed Gumball and Darwin next. Probably dad since he didn't know about the trip. Gumball looked at his little sister with great concern.

Gumball replied "You know, it's not too late to back out."

Anais said with her eyes close "It's not going to work, Gumball. I'm going along with you guys so you wouldn't put yourself in danger in reckless ways like always."

"That's how me and Darwin are. We're dangerous and reckless!"

"Oh, please! If you're so dangerous and reckless as you both are, then how come last night you and Darwin were watching _Free Willy _in your room and crying?"

Gumball objected "Hey, I was crying man tears!"

"Right. Man tears." Anais sarcastically replied.

"Beside, the only reason why I was watching it because Darwin beat me in a game of rock, paper, scissor. I wanted to watch _Forrest Gump_, but Darwin insisted that we watch _Free Willy_ instead."

Anais raise an eyebrow to her two big brothers. "So you guys were decided to watch which of the saddest film?"

"Hey, what we do is none of your business."

"Whatever."

The three siblings had traveled about fifteen miles from Elmore all the way to the end of the town. The sun was still boiling up and the wind was blowing at a three mile speed. They were sweating from their clothes and their heads. They saw a group of people standing in the middle of nowhere. As they came close, they saw that the kids from Elmore Junior High had already arrive.

Masami, as spoiled as usual, spatted "It's about time you show up."

Gumball looked at his classmates and see that everyone was here with their backpack. "Looks like everyone is here. Now we can go."

Gumball saw Penny was there as well. He was surprise that her father had let her go, even thought that they're going on a dangerous journey. The young peanut antler girl smiled at her boyfriend, and Gumball wave at her back.

"Hey Gumball," She greeted, but her eyes caught Anais right beside him and Darwin. "Why is your little sister is here?"

Gumball then start to notice the few stares given by his classmates when they saw Gumball and Darwin with Anais. They can't know that she went along with them because Anais had break him with her unbreakable cute face. He still have the memory of that.

Gumball nervously said "Ahh, let's just say that she made an _unbearable _persuasive."

Penny remarked "She did the cute face on you again, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Anais beamed in pride as most of Gumball's classmates laugh at the embarrassment.

Gumball sarcastically said "Oh, ha, ha, ha. You're lucky we have her on this trip or else we will be lost."

"Yeah, by you." Teri remarked

Gumball sighed and ignored her remark before saying "Let's just go along on the trip."

The entire gang began to walk to the Forest of Doom. As they were walking, Gumball didn't think of how long the trip might be or even asking Anais. He looking at the two smartest student in school, Bobert and Carmen. "Have you two figure out the days it'll take us to get to Dead Man's Tracks?"

Carmen explained "Well, according to my research of the distance of the forest and the location of the body…"

"And my calculation on the number of days it'll take us to get there." Bobert added.

"We concluded that since we'll be walking, it takes us about approximately three days."

Carrie suggested while floating "I hope we remember to bring some food along the trip."

Alan stated "Yeah, wait…" He stopped floating for a bit and recalled the suggestion made by Carrie. "Did we?"

Teri answered "Of course, we did, didn't we?"

The entire gang had stopped walking and looked at each other to see if anyone had bought some food. After a few seconds, nobody had bought not a single food for the trip.

"Oh, great!" Masami shouted. "We're going along to the forest and nobody had bought food with them?"

Penny shrugged "We assume that some of us bought their own food."

"May I recommended that we go back to town and get some food?" Bobert suggested.

"There's no way in hell I'm not going back to town! We been waiting for Watterson for about thirty minutes! Look at me, I'm already sweating through my body!" Masami spatted as her whole body was dripping with her rain sweat.

Molly said "She right. At this heat, none of us won't make it to town. One of us have to go and get the food."

"And another person to go along with." Darwin added.

"Why?"

"So people won't be suspicious of one kid buying a supply of food for sixteen people."

Penny stopped "So who's going to bring the food?"

Gumball suggested "We should coin flip for it and whoever has tails is the one to deliver the food."

"What about the other one?" Darwin asked.

"The second one will be the one who has also tails. Everyone take out your coins."

The entire gang took out their coins from their backside and waited for Gumball to say the word. "All right. One, two, three. Flip it!"

Everyone flip their coins in the air and caught it in their hands before placing it in the front side of the hand. They open their hands and revealed that most of them got heads, and a lot of them got tails. They flip it again and the same result had come up. They flip it again for the third time and open their hands to see the same result, but this time everyone got heads and only one has tails.

"Gumball's out!"

Everyone jeered and hooted at the defeat Gumball, who put his coin back in his pocket.

Gumball said "Okay, okay. What do you guys want me to get?"

The sound of a printer machine was being operated and a paper was out of Bobert's stomach. He give the list to Gumball while explaining "I had constructed a list of our gang favorite food and drink for you to get."

Gumball looked at the list and saw all of their favorite food on the list. It was all there in every detail. He added "Okay, now I'm going to need another person with me."

"Flip it again, everyone!" Darwin started. The entire gang flip their coins in the air and caught it in their hands. Tobias was chuckling at the surprise who was the lucky sucker of escorting Gumball to town. He bragged "I feel sorry for the poor bastard that's going to lose."

Everyone revealed their surprise as soon as they remove their hands from their palms. They show signs of relief, except for one. Tobias saw his coin from his palm that it was tails. He muttered in defeat "Damn it. Looks like I'm going with Gumball."

Tobias go stand beside Gumball, who was making a smirk and the rich boy had both his arm crossed.

Gumball suggested "Let's see how much do we got. Everyone take out what you guys have."

Everyone reach in their pockets and most of them empty out a few dollars and a couple of coins. Gumball was the first one to reach in and took out a couple of couple of cash. "I got three dollars. How much have you guys have?"

Penny said as she give him her money "I got a five dollar bill."

"I got two bucks."

"I got three dollars and fifty nine cent."

I got ten bucks."

I got a fifty dollar bill."

Darwin handed Gumball his cash and Gumball and the gang were displeased by the surprise. Gumball said in disbelief "Seven cents, Darwin?"

"I'm spend my money on Rachel." He answered.

Tobias glared at her older sister "You just have to make him buy your stupid girl magazine."

"Just get back here as quick as possible. I don't know how long I can stand this heat." Masami ordered.

"Cool your jets, girl. We'll get to the store and return back to you all with yummy in our tummies before any of you dies of dehydration."

"JUST DO IT!" Shouted Masami, her whole body started to get darker and small thunders forming around.

Gumball and Tobias then ran from the thirteen year old cloud. The blue cat said in a low voice "Jeez, did she had to yell much?"

Tobias remarked "Must be the time of the month again, you know what I mean?"

The two boys shared a laugh. Gumball replied "Yeah, she was this bitchy and she still is."

A large lightning bolt had hit only a few inches from where they're standing and a loud voice shouted "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Both Gumball and Tobias stopped, surprising that she could hear from them with only ten feets. Gumball turn around and lied while yelling "I said I feel _itchy!"_

With that said, the boys resume walking to town, while Tobias muttered under his voice "What a bitch."

Another lighting bolt was send and hit it's target, on the back of Tobias's back.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? That's what I had put in this new chapter, so there you go. A reminder, we only got a few weeks of April, so please I'm begging you all to vote for one of my stories. If you got a problem with the voting contest, please go to my user's name link, click it and go to the voting contest or try leaving me a message. Don't you guys believe in democracy? I'm just saying. NiteOwl18 out. **


	5. The Gun

**Hey guys, sorry I hadn't posted for about a month. As you guys had read to my message from my story, you understand of what I had been up to. But now I'm finish with my exams and first semester. Here it is folks, the real chapter five of my story. This one was based on the scene of the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Gun.**

Both Gumball and Tobias made it back to town for fifteen minutes under the hot boiling sun; Tobias run the fastest since his recent attack from Masami. Luckily they were running very fast but the sun made them both sweat. They stop at a market. Both of them breath and sweat very fast. They enter the store, where they first experience the cool breeze of an air conditioner.

Gumball took out the list that he got from from Bobert as he said "All right, let's get all the food quickly."

Tobias replied "I agreed before Masami throws another bitch fit."

Gumball tear off half of the list and give it to Tobias. "Here's your half of the list to get things from it. I'll get the drinks and you'll get the snacks."

The two boys separate from each other and went to different aisle. Gumball look at the half of the lists to see what kind of drinks that his friends want. The names of his friends were on there next to the drinks that they want. He chose the drinks according to the names correspond to the drinks. Some of them wanted Coca-Cola, and the rest of them wanted Dr. Pepper. Gumball got three six pack of can drinks; one pack of Coca-Cola and two pack of Dr. Pepper. He grab the three of them with both of his hands and walk to the register. Tobias was already there with the snacks; one large bag of potato chips, one large bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and five packs of weenies. They waited for a couple of minutes until it was their turn.

Larry greeted the both of them "Hello there, Gumball and Tobias."

Both of them replied "Hey Larry."

"Got everything you need?"

Gumball said "All set, man." He and Tobias got of the contaminants on the table in front of Larry's eyes. Larry got one thing, scan it and the cost of it show up on the monitor, and put it on a plastic bag.

As he was doing it, Larry asked "So what's this stuff for? You're going on a trip or something?"

Gumball reacted in surprise "How did you know that?"

"So you _are_ going on a trip?"

"Yep, in _someone's_ backyard."

"That doesn't sound like camping." Larry said, with his voice dying down.

Tobias lied "Well, you know our parents; they don't want us kids camping alone outside the city."

After that little conservation, Larry look at the total from the monitor and said "That will be thirty dollars please."

Gumball took out the seventy dollars and sixty six cents and headed the whole cash to Larry. Larry put some of it in the cash register and give back forty dollars and sixty nine cents to Gumball. Both of the boys grab the five plastic bags and headed out to the exit. They were about to walk back to the site of where their friends are until he was stop by his friend.

"Hey, you want to see something cool? Tobias asked, making Gumball nodded. Come on."

Tobias led Gumball to the back an alley right next to the market. They put the bags down and Tobias look both ways to see if they was any witnesses.

Gumball was getting suspicious. He asked "You're not going to show me another one of your girlie magazines, are you?"

"Nah, this surprise is way better than the hot women in the magazine." Tobias reach into his rainbow backpack and took out something that caught Gumball by surprise. A long black .45 colt revolver was held by the pre-teen's hands.

Gumball cried in disbelief "Holy crap!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Tobias smirked. "I took it from my old man's safe while me and my sister were packing."

"Dude, you're folks are going to kill you!"

"Relax, dude. They won't know, especially Rachel."

Gumball asked "Why did you took it?"

"Remember when we were playing _Call of Duty _at my house and you said you wonder what it's like to have a real live gun?" Tobias recalled.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, today you'll get to live up the experience. Beside, we need it for the trip. You have no idea what creatures are there in the forest. Want to hold it?"

Gumball, without thinking, extend his arms on the long revolver and grab it. He stare at it in awed. "Oh, man! This is awesome!" He held the gun with both of his hand and target at a garage can like he was targeting an enemy. "Is it loaded?"

Tobias shrugged "I'm don't think so."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. My old man never even put bullets in it-"

*KAPLAN!*

The sound of a bullet was fired from the gun Gumball was holding and hit the garage can. Both Gumball and Tobias yelled "Oh, crap!"

"Hey! Who's out there?!"

The two friends both grab the plastic bags and run just before the manager came in from the back door. They ran as fast as they could, not even bother of looking back. They stop at a store about twenty miles from the store. Gumball breathed very fast while Tobias started to laugh.

"Oh, man! That was priceless! Did you see the look on your face?"

Gumball shouted "That was not funny, man!"

"It was hilarious!"

"You see there weren't any bullets in it!"

"I thought so too!"

Gumball punches his arm as he scowled "That wasn't cool, man! Not cool!"

Tobias rub his arm as he calmly said "Hey, hey. Take it easy, man."

"That was a dirty trick."

"I know, I know. Look, I didn't know the bullets were loaded."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Stated Tobias. He extend a fist in front of Gumball. "Fist pump, bro?"

Gumball replied with a fist pump back "Sure man."

Tobias smiled "Come on, let's get the stuff back to the friends before Masami throws a bitch thrum."

Gumball jokingly replied "Or she's already there."

Both of the two friends chuckled and walked back to the end of Elmore. Along the way they were stop by the sound of a police car. The car were right in front of them. Three people got out of the car.; all of them were mean spirited dogs, but only one was the meanest and toughest police man in Elmore. He was a German Shepard, who was in his late forties. He had the darkest black eyes known to man. His police suit was different than the other two; it was the kind of suit every police Sergeant wear. That man was Sergeant Jonathan Parker. The two boys stood there in fear and not moving a muscle.

Gumball spoke calmly, not wanted to show any weakness "Good evening, officer. What seem to be the problem?"

The Sergeant spoke in a commander voice "You boys had hear anything about a shooting outside the market?"

"Uh, no sir." Tobias lied quickly. "No, we hadn't hear any shooting."

The Sergeant look at the plastic bags the two friends were holding. "What's in the bag?"

Gumball answered "Oh, there just some stuff for our camping."

"Camping, huh? Where are you camping at?"

"At someone else's house."

Sergeant repeated the words that Gumball had said "At someone else's house? What, are you two scare for a real life camping activity?"

Gumball shake his head. "What? No."

"Camping at someone else's house is for wimps and babies. Camping outside of the city makes you both real mens and see what the real world throws at you."

"We'll keep that in mind." Tobias replied, not liking where its leaning to.

"I remember my first camping experience when I was your age. I spent my time camping at a forest. I had face many dangers in the forest. Unspeakable creatures lurking in the shadows watching my every move. Surviving in dead animals corpses and wearing their skins for warm. I had kill many animals with my bare fist and eat their flesh. Till this day that camping experience in the forest made me the man I am today."

Both of the boys were spook out by the story as told by the Sergeant. Their eyes were dotted and hair turn into white like they were in the forest.

Gumball said, still freak out "Well, that was a lovely story, and we love to hear more about it, but we got to get going."

Tobias replied "Yeah, for our camping. Great seeing you, Serg."

Both of the pre-teens walk away from the Sergeant, too afraid of listening another one of his traumatize story. Then they were stop again by the large dog.

"Hold on a second, you two!"

The two of them were sweating than they usually are by the boiling sun. They fear that he must know about them about the trip or what happened now back at the alley. They turn around and saw the Sergeant holding a small paper.

"You forgot your receipt." He said.

Tobias laughed nervously as he took it from the large police officer "Oh, right thanks, sir."

"Can't be too careful when it. You might need it when you both reach adulthood."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks, anyway."

Both of the boys resume running, leaving the Sergeant and his two officers in the scene. They went back to the police car and drives away. Sergeant Parker saw them in his rear view mirror.

He said to himself "Those boys must be in a hurry."

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I know it's kinda short, but this will have to do. Also, remember what I said about the voting contest and it will end tonight? Well, I'm going to extend it to the end of May. You guys will have time to see my trailers of both of my upcoming stories; Elmore's Warriors Return or The Assassin. I'll be coming back with more chapters of the story now that I have all the time of posting more chapters. See you guys later.**


	6. Old Man Ferguson and Chopper

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of the Forest. Read it and see what you guys think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Old Man Ferguson and Chopper.**

Both Gumball and Tobias hurry back to where his friends reside at the end of town after a misfired at an alley and a run in with Sergeant Parker. They were lucky to have escape from them or else they could have suspect of what they were up to. Their friends were still waiting for them to get back with the food for the trip. Finally, they made it back.

"Hey, guys we're back with the food." Gumball said

Masami whined "Ah, finally! We been waiting for for thirty minutes!"

"Where were you guys?" Asked Penny.

Tobias answered "We had a bit of run in with Sergeant Parker." The entire friends stopped when he mention that name. The name that brings fear into everyone in town.

Darwin asked out of fear "You guys didn't tell him anything about the trip, didn't you?"

"All we told him is that we going camping at someone else's house right before he told us a traumatized story."

"What was it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well, let's go already." Masami said. "The longer we wait, the longer the kid might get decompose or something."

Tobias shouted "Well, then let's move this party train to the Forest of Doom! Up high!" He throw one arm in the air and wait for someone to high five him back. The entire gang look at him with blankless stares.

"What? You guys don't have the strength to high five me?"

"We're going to see a dead kid's body, Tobias. Maybe it shouldn't be a party after all and it's not something we should high five for." Gumball stated without emotion. "Let's move everyone."

The snacks that Gumball and Tobias brought were put into different backpacks of everyone because they wouldn't want to risk the food of getting eaten by the creatures within the forest. Then the gang started walking the path. It was already about three' o'clock and the sun is still shining. They were about to embark on an adventure that neither of them will never forget. The body of Justin Blake is somewhere reside in Dead Man Tracks in The Forest of Doom. They kept on walking on the hot sun for about ten minutes, which most of them felt like thirty minutes. Most of them were probably of their minds "This is so boring."

Masami spatted "This is so boring."

"You know, Masami, whining like that isn't going make this trip go any faster." Said Gumball.

"Oh, who ask you, Watterson?"

"Come on, Masami, you can try a bit nicer to Gumball." Penny said. "At least you finally going on an adventure with him."

"Thank you, Penny. My adventures with Darwin had been almost incredibly dangerous. Sometimes near death, but that's just how we are." He bragged.

"Oh, please." The pink bunny scoffed. "You guys didn't seem dangerous when I saw you guys crying during the movie _Free Willy."_

The entire gang chuckled as Gumball and Darwin' faces turn red. Gumball shouted "Hey, you said you'll leave that out!"

"I couldn't help myself."

Teri remarked with a smirk "I like her already."

Darwin said to her sister "You're lucky we brought you in our trip. It's not too late to back out."

"You can't scare me that easily."

"Boy, this is getting hot here. I wish we brought Juke here so he can enlighten us with some music montage." Leslie said.

Bobert suggested "May I enlighten the trip with some musical number?" The robot's chest started to transform into a jukebox, which surprises the entire gang.

Gumball asked "Dude, since when did you have a jukebox on you?"

"I got an upgrade during the summer. So which should I put on for everyone's amusement?"

The knobs from his boombox change by himself and the sound of static was here. After that, the music of hip pop came. Everyone shake their heads negatively and Gumball said "No."

The station change again to R&amp;B music, which didn't lighten the mood to most people.

"You're almost there."

The station change again to classical music, which made them lose their mood through disgusted and groaned everyone.

"Hell, no!"

Gumball then said "Let me give it a tried."

Gumball walked to Bobert and started twisting the knobs by himself. The classical music wasn't heard anymore, thank god for everyone. Gumball continue twisting the knobs until he finds the right music for this trip. Then he stop when he heard the sound of a rhythm beat with a drum beat. Gumball listen closely what the sound is to his ears and exclaimed "All right, _Electric Avenue!"_

The entire gang look at him with confuse expression, which he shrugged "What, you never seen a guy love 80s music?"

Darwin remarked "Not when you're living in the 1980s."

"Whatever." Gumball rolled his eyes, who went to the front of the line. "Okay gang, here's how we're going to do it. I'll sing the first verse, and you guys sing the second verse. If I call someone to sing the next verse, then you sing it."

Teri asked "What if we don't know the song?"

"Try your best. Now let's walk while we sing!"

The gang resume walking while the song _Electric Avenue _begin to play. While everyone is not familiar with the song, Gumball started dancing while walking and walking back a bit.

Gumball:

_Now in the streets, there is violence_

_And-and a lots of work to be done_

_No place to hang out out washing_

_And-and I can't blame all on the sun_

_Oh no!_

"Everybody!" yelled Gumball

The entire gang:

_**We gonna rock down onto Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

_**Oh, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

Gumball shouted "Darwin, take the lead!"

Darwin didn't know what were the lyrics to the song since his older brother always listen to 80s music, but he has to make this count.

Darwin:

_Workin' so hard like a soldier_

_Can't afford a thing on T.V_

_Deep in my heart, I abhor ya_

_Can't get get food for the kid_

_Good god_

The entire gang:

_**We gonna rock onto Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

Leslie exclaimed "Hey, this is kind of fun!"

Banana Joe exclaimed "I can do this all day!"

_**We gonna rock onto Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

While everyone was too busying listening to the music, Carrie stopped singing. A sound of terror had erupted her.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!"

Gumball shouted while singing "That's right, Carrie. _Oh, no."_

Carrie shook his head. "This isn't good." She got out of the singing group and float to Gumball, who was still singing. She said "Gumball, listen, you have to stop."

"Stop what? Enlightening this group with Eddie Grant?"

"No, Gumball, we're heading to-"

"_Electric Avenue, and then we'll take it higher."_

Since the entire gang is too busying singing and not releasing the danger they're going to, Carrie float to Bobert and shut off the music with one twist on the knob. The entire gang stopped singing and walking. They muttered about what happen with the song.

Tobias said to Carrie "Hey Carrie, what's the big idea of shutting the mood?"

Carrie answered "I was trying to save you guys life. Look what where heading."

The entire gang turn to where Carrie was talking about and stood there frozen of a place. It wasn't any other place; it was a junkyard. A junkyard owned by a man named Old Man Furgerson.

Darwin whispered in a fright "Old Man Furgerson's place."

Gumball added in fear as well "And Chopper."

Everyone in Gumball's class knows the story of Old Man Furgerson, but the one that they had heard about his dog was the worst. Old Man Furgerson owns a junkyard outside of Elmore and collects junk that he hoards. Recently, he had thiefs coming in and out of his place stealing his things. So he bought himself a junkyard dog, but this one wasn't like any dogs. The story say that Ferguson had train Chopper to bite any parts of the human body. Legs. Arms. Head. And even the groin. The kids back home had read the report about missing thieves in Old Man Ferguson, but there was no human parts that his dog did it. Not even a single bone. Ever since then, kids had been afraid to go into there. Any kid dares going in there will face the wrath of Ferguson, who will uttered the cry "Chopper, sic balls!" And the worst part is in order to get to the forest, they have to cross it.

"Well, who's going to cross it?"

"Are you freaking nuts? I ain't going over there."

"Me neither."

"Should we tried going around it?"

Gumball answered with his head shook negatively "No, it'll take about hours to reach the forest; the only way to reach it faster is by taking the shortcut."

Masami floated right at Gumball's face "Wait a minute, you're not suggesting we go in there?"

"If we want to reach the forest before dawn, then yes."

Tobias shouted "It's suicide!"

Gumball then put his paws on the gate and climb up until he reach the top. He then drop land on his feet, which surprises everyone, including Penny. "See? There's no one here. What are you guys standing around here for? Let's go!"

One by one, the entire gang climb up to the gate and land on their feet. Some of them didn't even bother climbing up where they can just float, walk or slide right through it. The entire gang looked around in the yard filled with junks of things that people hoards, but don't need.

Teri remarked "Ugh, what a dump. What kind of being will live in here?"

Gumball answered "That's what hoarders do, Teri. They leave here in a room filled with junk."

Darwin scan the area on the yard to see the old man or his ferocious dog. "No sign of Furgerson or Chopper. I say we get the hell out of here very quickly."

Tobias joked "Yeah, you don't want big old Chopper biting you in the balls."

Rachel glared "Knock it off, Tobias."

The entire gang begin walking and looking around for any signs of a pissed off old man or his balls biting dog with bloodshot eyes.

Gumball whispered "Okay, gang. We have to be very very quiet. The longer we stay quiet, the rate Furgerson or Chopper won't catch us and I don't want to have my balls bite off."

"You don't have to say it twice, Gumball." Tobias muttered, while covering his groin for protection.

Anais looked around and spotted a well. "Guys, look a well."

Gumball, who is still walking, said "We got soda, Anais; we don't need water."

Darwin explained "Yeah, but when we get there to stop for a rest, we're going to be drinking warm soda. So, maybe we kind of need water. Beside, I need water to sleep through the night."

Leslie added "Me too. I need water for myself or else I died."

"We'll get water when we reach the river." Said the blue cat.

"Are you kidding me? You have any idea what's in that water? There are fishes swimming in there, spraying all kinds of disease." Stated Leslie, who turn to Darwin "No offense."

Darwin shrugged "None taken; I had problems drinking from the river; gives me gas."

"All right, give me your canteen." Both Darwin and Leslie give their canteens to Gumball, who said to everyone "Who else wants me to get their canteens filled?"

Anais raise her hand, who shrugged "I'am not that fond of drinking warm soda or from the river."

She gives her canteen to her big brother, who went to the well. He grab an old bucket that is attached to a rope from the well. With the rope held on his hand, Gumball lower the bucket slowly to the water. A few seconds, he raise the bucket, which is filled with water. He dump the water into canteen. Once one canteen is filled, Gumball filled the rest of the canteens. After a few minutes of filling the canteens, Gumball was surprise that he hasn't heard a sound from the gang.

"Boy, you guys are sure quiet. A little too quiet."

When Gumball turn around, he saw that the gang wasn't here anymore. He looked from right to left, but nothing.

"Guys! Guys, where are you?" He cried, making his voice raise.

Gumball put the three fill canteens into his backpack and begin to search for his gang. He thought they were playing a trick on Gumball; He call out to them that scaring him is not going to work. Then he saw his gang on the other side on the gate as Darwin was getting out of here by climbing the gate.

Penny gasped "Gumball, run!"

Anais shouted "Ran!"

"What are you guys doing there?" He asked.

Tobias cried "Dude, run! Run for your life!"

"Why?"

"It's Old Man Furgerson! He's right behind you!"

"Hey, you damn kids! Get off my property!"

Gumball turn around and saw that the owner was right behind him. In shock, he began to ran like hell.

Ferguson shouted more "Chopper, sic him! Sic him, boy!"

Gumball ran a bit more when he has heard the calling of his demon dog. Now he said "Chopper, sic him!" but what Gumball had heard was "Chopper, sic balls!" He scream as he kept running, right as he jump on the gate. Gumball begin to climb up the gate very fast like a chicken with its head cut off. When he reach the edge, Gumball drop on the ground. He breath very fast as the gang started to laugh. He didn't know what was so funny: the fact that he almost become ball less by a deranged dog or he ran like a scare little girl. When Gumball came to his senses, he soon became face to face with the dog; however, instead of bloodthirst hellhound, it was a golden retriever, who started playing around from the other side of the fence.

Gumball confusedly said "That's Chopper?" He soon began to laugh with the rest of the gang as Tobias went to the fence from his back, while saying "Come on, Chopper. Bite my ass! Bite my delicious ass! You know you want to!"

The dog was jumping around the fence like a moron and hit the gate to bite Tobias.

Old Man Furgerson came in on the scene while shouting "Don't you laugh at my dog, you son of bitches!"

Tobias remarked "Hey, you watch your language, man and try getting a better dog that can really bite my ass!"

"I know who you are! I know all of you all! You all are from Elmore! You get the hell out of my property before I beat you all asses!"

"Oooh, I'm so scare! I'm shaking and about to piss myself at the same time!"

The old man stood there facing the youths of Elmore; he was like one of the old people from back town. He was a short little man and wearing dirty clothes that must have been from the trash. He was now dark red.

"I oughta call all of your parents and tell them of what have you been doing in my property!" Shouted Furgerson.

Tobias was still in the zone, not knowing what's he putting himself and the others around him into. "I dare you. I dare you to call them!"

Gumball cried "Dude, this had gone too far! Come on, let's go!"

"Aw, what are you guys worrying about? He doesn't have our folks' numbers; he doesn't know who we are! So I'm just going to keep doing this!" Stated Tobias, who stated putting his groin on the gate to Chopper, the "meanest" dog ever. "Come on, Chopper. Have a good bite on my balls! Go ahead, have them. Take a bite out of it!"

Ferguson declared "That's it, that's it!" The old man left the scene, leaving his dog and the hysterical Tobias. He was still wants the dog to take a bite out of his balls.

Gumball said to Tobias, putting his hand on his shoulder "Come on, man. We got to go!"

Tobias shrugged "Ahh, what are you guys worrying about? This guy isn't going to hit us just like his dog! Come on, Chopper! I'm still waiting for my bite from you!"

*KA-BLAM!*

The entire gang stopped, and Tobias fall down on the ground. The dog went back to his home as he ran away whiperming. They looked to see the old man was back with a shotgun in his hand. The gang stood frozen on the old man.

Ferguson warmed "If you bastards don't get out of here, I'm going to blow all you balls, starting with you!" He was talking about Tobias, who point the gun on him.

Darwin shouted to Tobias "Come on, man. Let's get out of here!"

"Hey, I'm going to tell my dad and say that you threatened to kill us!" Tobias yelled.

The old man boomed "Good, then I'll tell them that you all were in my property and making fun of my dog! I oughta come over there and blast your brains out!"

Gumball shouted "Oh, sure. A guy with a gun against a teen!"

"I know who you are, Watterson! I'll tell your mom about what you were doing!"

Tobias shouted "What don't you mind your own business, bro?!"

The old man fired his gun again in the air, scaring them and run away.

"Yeah! That's right! Run! Run away, you bastards!"

* * *

The entire gang fled from the old man and his high power gun. After running for at least three minutes, the entire gang stop running and resume walking.

Darwin stated "Oh, man, that was close!"

Tobias added "Yeah, I know." Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Penny all punches Tobias' arm simultaneously. "Ow! What was that for?"

Anais shouted "For almost killing us!"

Rachel yelled as she hit Tobias on the back on his head "Yeah!"

"I was only joking! Beside, that guy was over reacting!"

Darwin added "The man had a gun! He was going to kill us!"

"Well, maybe he shouldn't got a dog!"

"You are always putting your friends in danger because of your stubborn attitude!" Rachel spatted.

Tobias negatively said "Well, it looks like the perfect sister had preach into the choir!"

"I should have just leave you there with Ferguson so he could blow your brains off!"

"Hey, guys!"

Both of the rich siblings yelled "WHAT?!" The siblings stop yelling for a moment and stare at the unimaginable thing ever. The whole gang frozen like statues when they're seeing this. A place where no one had ever come before, except for Gumball and Darwin. They were the ones who witness this. The Forest of Doom.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Here it is, folks! The Forest of Doom! The beginning of their last adventure! What did you guys think of the conflict between Old Man Ferguson and his dog? Kinda like the movie, huh? Anyway, I'll be back with another new chapter, in the meantime, please review this and go see the trailers of my upcoming stories to vote! Hurry before the end of May! See you soon!**


	7. Return to The Forest of Doom

**What up, guys? It's me, again with another chapter. Since the group are traveling through the forest, I figure it was time for them to show the creatures of the forest that Gumball and Darwin had faced four years ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return to The Forest of Doom.**

The fourteen years old pre-teens stood there in silence as they were standing in the entrance of The Forest of Doom. The one place no child has ever dare to go there. Not unless you offer them a hundred dollars just to spent the night in there.

"Well, there it is; The Forest of Doom." Said Carrie.

Teri stated in fear "We haven't been there since we were kids."

Tobias remained "You guys remember that Miss Simian takes us over there for a picnic?"

Leslie added "Yeah, I remember that we had to go around the forest, and we saw Gumball and Darwin at the site. They were in terrible shapes, plus Gumball was naked."

Gumball said to the group "Now you guys believe me and Darwin about what we saw in the forest?"

"Dude, you weren't lying. We always thought you guys were kidding, but damn dude." Tobias replied.

Four years ago, Gumball and Darwin told his classmates about the story of what happened that day while his class were going around the forest and Gumball and Darwin getting lost in there. They didn't believe at them cause they were making this up; even their sister didn't believe in the story. They thought that it was a hallucination from starvation and dehydration. Now here they are at the sight of the forest.

Teri said to Gumball "So I guess you and Darwin weren't making this up."

"I told you, Teri."

"Oh, come on." Anais scoffed at her two brothers. "You really expect us to believe that based on what you two told us in your stories that they are creatures lurking in there?"

Darwin answered, remembering the memories "We saw what we witness, Anais. You wouldn't believe the horror me and Gumball went through."

Tobias asked to both Gumball and Darwin "Well, dudes, you really to go back to the forest after two years?"

"I don't know; what about you, Darwin? You ready?" Gumball said, turning to his best friend.

Darwin's whole body turn to white from the shock that they will have to go through there to find the body as he say "Dude, I still have nightmares from that! I have to sleep with the lights on! Did we have to go through there again?"

"The kid's body is somewhere in Dead Man's Tracks, Darwin. The only way to get there is by going through the forest. Now let's go, everybody."

"Oh, nun-uh!" Masami suddenly objected. "There is no way I'm not going through the forest just because you guys witness it!"

Molly asked "Why can't we just go around it like before?"

"Because we'll lose track of time. If we go around it, then we'll never make it to Dead Man's Tracks." Gumball explained.

Despite of the dangers they're about to face and the fear most students have, Gumball and his gang went inside the forbidden forest.

Masami shouted with her arm crossed "Well, I'm not going! I'm just going to sit here and wait for you guys!"

Gumball turn around while his gang move forth, saying "Okay. Then you can find food or go back to town."

He resume walking, leaving Masami alone. The spoiled cloud girl looked at the distance she have to walk to get back to town. She looked up at the sky and covers her face by the shining sun in her eyes. She can feel her stomach rumbling from within her.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Shouted Masami, who floated inside the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Elmore, John Parker and his team were on the Sergeant's Green Honda chasing a group of troublemakers down the streets. His team were cheering and hooting at the same time while John was driving. They made up a game for it; it's call "Hunting Juveniles". The object of the game is that they chase down kids who had broke the law with their car. They bring them down by using their rifles, except their bullets are filled high-tranquiller. They weren't wearing their police uniforms in case the chief or anyone suspect that it was them.

"Beep-beep!" Chuck Davis remarked sadistically, who was on the wheel. "Hoodlums running from the law at three o'clock!" He got out his rifle and fired at one in the leg, knocking him down. "Whoo! Got one!"

John cried as he took out his pistol "Mine turn!" He roll down the window and fired his gun filled with tranquilizers at a random hoodlum at many times, but one of the bullets hit a store manager from the window. "Crap! I miss!"

Matt Dent exclaimed "You just hit that store manager!"

"Whatever! That dude owns me three hundred dollars for parking at a red zone!" Stated John, who looked at his rear view mirror to see Billy. "Billy, you're up man."

"Ahh, I don't want to play anymore." Billy shrugged with his hand wave. "Just leave me on the corner of sixth avenue."

"Come on, man, I got fifteen bullets left and you still have about thirty. That's enough to take five of these morons down! John shouted.

Both Billy and Sam kept their word about the location of Justin Blake's body in Dead Man's Tracks. They made a vow not to tell any police officers, the chief or his leader. But, somehow, they feel like they need to confuse it.

Sam started "Listen, John, we-."

"What's with you guys?" The Sergeant interrupted. "You been acting weird all day! What is it?!"

Both of the friends, who were keeping the secret of the location of the body, looked at each other and Sam lied "It's nothing, man. It's nothing."

"Then can we go back of playing the game? We got to go back working for Chiefy in an hour! You're up, Billy."

Billy grab the gun with a replied with a smile "Alright."

John shouted "Let the game resume!"

They continue playing their game in the town; no one knows who they are or where the police were.

* * *

The gang were walking along through the Forest of Doom. The outside world of the forest may be sunny and all, but once you go wandering in the forest, the sun don't shine in here. The forest hasn't change a bit for Gumball and Darwin; the trees were tall and think that it probably block out the sun. The gang walk slowly and were getting scarce the minute they walk here.

Gumball said to the gang behind them "We have to be very careful. Look for any signs of anything that is snarling, monstrous, or one that is very, very, very hungry."

Tobias said, with his eyes looking everywhere "You don't have to tell us twice, man."

"What happens if we do encounter on one of them?" Penny asked.

Gumball guessed "Maybe Borbert can shoot them down or perhaps Anais' nagging powers will make them go away."

Anais replied from behind Gumball, annoyed "You do know that I'm right behind your back, right Gumball?"

"I know."

"So where are these 'monsterious creatures' you two had said in your story?"

"Make fun of us all you want, Anais, but we saw them."

"Where?"

"I don't know; they could be anyway!" Gumball cried.

A small sound was heard from the right side of the forest, which made the gang yelp in fear. Then another sound was heard from the left side and the gang yelp again. The sound they had heard was some sort of gurgling that people made when they're washing their teeth, but it was more than that.

Teri yelped "What was that?! A bear?!"

"A shark?!" Tobias cried.

Penny guessed "An alligator?!"

"Or a Sharkbearigator?!"

"Oh, come on, there are no such things as Sharkbearigator!" Anais spatted at Darwin's guess.

Gumball said "How would you know, Anais? You never had gone on a trip and wound of getting lost!"

"There has to be a scientific explanation for this!"

"Okay, miss smarty pants, tell me this: if you were in a forbidden forest, and get lost, then you wound up getting attack by a murderous canavious squid, can you make a sound after that?! Can you!"

Anais shouted "You're not making any sense!"

Darwin interrupted while being scare "Guys." He raise his fin on to a bush that started to move. Gumball and Anais both back away from it and the whole gang look at it in shock. The bush was still moving and moving. Both Gumball and Darwin were beginning to shake with fear; it was just like what happen four years ago. A creature pounds out of the bush, scaring the two of them and the gang. However, the gang stop screaming when Penny said to the still screaming boys "Guys. Guys! Guys!"

The two boys stop screaming and look at the creature, which turn out to be a squirrel. Not montrious, canavious, or murderous squirrels, but a regular squirrel.

Masami remarked both Gumball and Darwin "So these are the 'murderous creatures' you guys told us about?"

Darwin and Gumball were both dumbstruck by the surprise; they thought it was a creature of the forest, but it wasn't. It was a happy squirrel.

"I swear, we thought it was a monster." Darwin stated.

Masami sarcastically replied "Sure you both were."

The entire gang, minus Gumball and Darwin, resume their walk as the two boys were trying to explain the whole ordeal. They had no words left to speak over what happen. The two brothers make the pace of joining the group again.

Tobias said to them "I don't see why you guys were afraid of a forest. There are no monsters here."

"I don't know why Miss Simian say that the forest is a forbidden place." Masami said, remembering what their teacher had said.

Molly answered "Trying to scare us I think?"

Anais said with pride at her two brothers "I can't believe I listen to you guys of thinking that there's something in the forest."

Gumball whined "But they are! We saw it!"

"Give it a rest, Gumball." Teri stated. "You're not going to try to scare us with that boring story again."

Tobias remarked "Yeah! I can't believe I actually got scare while listening to you two jackasses telling a story about the forest being scary!"

Both Rachel and Penny glared at the rainbow lass with a lot of hate while Gumball annoyingly replied "The story is true, Tobias!"

Tobias sarcastically said with a grin "Okay. So what you both saying that everything around here is scary?"

Both Gumball and Darwin answered "Yes!"

Tobias looked over to see a bush filled with blueberries and grinned as he got an idea. Tobias walk over there and said with a mocking tone "Why look everyone, there are blueberries in this bush here. I sure hope these aren't poison!" He took one blueberry and ate one before grabbing another and another and another. "Mmm! Yummy!"

After that, He stated "Boy, eating all those berries makes me want to go to the restroom. Maybe I'll take a piss. But where do I-Oh, I know! I'll just piss onto this tree! I hope nothing scares me while I'm doing my business."

Tobias go to a tree that is nearby and started doing his business. After thirty seconds, he went back to his old roots of mocking Gumball and Darwin. He look for something that he could use against the both of them. At last, he saw it. From fifteen feet from him, a beautiful deer was gazing all alone and eating grass.

Pretending to be awestruck, he said "Look everyone! It's a beautiful dear! Aw, how adorable! I sure hope I don't died from its cuteness!"

Penny annoyingly said "Tobias, knock it off and come back here!"

"I can't hear you; I'm being hypnotized by it's cuteness! Oh, I'm going to touch it!"

Both Gumball and Darwin were getting angry by the mockery Tobias is giving him, but heard what Tobias said about a deer.

Gumball and Darwin both thought _Deer? Wait a minute? _Both of the friends remember an encounter they had when they were in the forest. They were looking for food and Gumball suggested that they should eat rocks because of what he said about circle things being food. Boy, how wrong was he. Then they both saw a deer, and they think they should eat it. By the time they got there, they saw that it wasn't no deer; it was-

"Tobias, stop! Don't go there!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

Penny asked "Gumball, what's wrong?"

Anais said "It's just a deer, guys. Relax."

"No, you don't understand, sis." Gumball cried. "That's not a deer; that's a-"

Tobias shouted "Hey guys! Check it out!" The gang witness the rich kid next to the deer's behind, who was still eating, and his hand raise up. Both Gumball and Darwin held their breath at the danger Tobias was putting them through. "I'm going to slap it in the ass!"

Gumball and Darwin both shake their heads and hands while yelling "No! No, no, no!"

But it was too late; With one hand raise up in the skies, Tobias slap the deer in the ass, just like he said. The loud slap echo through the forest. Both of the boys were shaking in fear.

Rachel said, narrowing his eyes at her little brother "That's so juvenile, Tobias."

"Oh, relax, sis." Tobias shrugged. "It's just a stupid deer. What's it going to do? Making me slap it some more?"

The entire gang weren't impressed by this act of juvenile, until their faces turn into shock when the deer turn his head slowly onto them. Rachel stuttered, her finger pointing at the creature "T-T-Tobias! B-B-Behind you!"

"What? What you say, sis?"

"Behind you!"

Tobias look at the deer and back to the gang. But did a double take when he saw what he had just witness the horror he had done. The deer now face the shock state rainbow lass with it's chicken slash deer face.

* * *

**Looks like Tobias just screw up and piss off the deer that Gumball and Darwin had witness. What did you guys think of it so far? I know it's not part of the movie, but I thought if I added a few details on it, you know what I mean? Well, see you guys tomorrow for another chapter!**


	8. Outsmarting The Creatures

**NitwOwl 18 here again and I have posted another chapter of my story. We left off where the gang had already went in the Forest of Doom and Tobias just piss off a creature. See what happens. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Outsmarting The Creatures.**

The entire gang were all staring at the chicken deer hybrid that Tobias just slap it on the ass. The creature look at them with it's different eye color; one was dark red and the other light blue. Its mouth were open wide, revealing its sharp razor teeth and drooling saliva. The look on its face suggest that it has the lust and hungry to eat them all.

Tobias whimpered "Gumball?"

Gumball answered back in a scare stage "Yeah?"

"You got a plan?"

"Just one. RUN!"

The entire gang follow by the young blue cat's scream and dash out of here like lighting. They kept on running, not even bother looking at the creature they have saw. They suspect that its following them with its mouth open wide. The gang stopped running after a few minutes and all of them took a long deep breath.

Darwin breathed "Man, that was close!"

Carmen added, surprise that scare her "Too close!"

"Tobias, why the hell you have to go and piss off that dear?" Rachel begin to shouted.

"First of all, that wasn't a deer!" Tobias reply while shouting "I didn't know it wasn't a deer! I was trying to prove a point!"

"By how?! Making it chase us while trying to eat us alive?!" Darwin yelled.

"Guys, shut it!" Gumball cried in a whisper. "You'll attract the rest of the creatures!"

Masami asked dumbfoundedly "Wait, there's more than the one we saw just now?"

"You haven't been listening to our story, have it you, Masami?"

Darwin stated to everyone "Now you believe me and Gumball?"

Anais said, while being scare the daylights from her "I thought you two were making up stories, but after seeing that...thing back there, I own you guys an apology."

Gumball addressed "You can apologized later, sis, but right now, we need to figure out how are we going to avoid getting eaten by the creatures."

Penny asked "Right, so what's the plan, guys?" Asked Penny.

Everyone turn their attention to Gumball and Darwin, who had no idea of why they were looking until Darwin break the point. "Wait, you meant us?"

Alan said "Well, you two know details of the forest and the creatures; any ideas of how to outrun them and not get eaten?"

He answered, dumbstruck "Uh, we ain't got a plan."

"But I thought you two know about the forest." Said Carrie.

"We only knew the creatures of the forest." Added Gumball.

Carmen asked "Did you two remember what they were look like?"

Gumball said with a bit scare from his throat "Oh sure, we can do that. Uh, there was a tentacle monster, a Pegasus-like creature, a Minotaur-like creature, oh, and also, there was the hybrid chicken deer that Tobias had piss off just now. Thank you, by the way." He glared at the rainbow lass at the end of the sentence.

Teri asked "So were those the monster you saw?"

"Yep."

Masami sarcastically said "And what else did you saw, a giant woman?"

Darwin answered "No, but we saw a caterpillar."

"Was it a monster caterpillar with tentacles all over his body?" Penny asked.

"No, it was a friendly caterpillar, right before it was taken away by a bird, who later got eaten by the tentacle monster, then it got eaten by the Pegasus, which later got eaten by the Minotaur."

"What did you guys do when you're were being face by the monster?" Carrie asked. "Did you two had a plan?"

Gumball answered "We did, and we ran."

"We're screw!" Declared Leslie.

Darwin said to the ghost girl "Carrie, you said you and your family had been in the forest many times, how did you guys do it?"

Carrie blankly answered "Uh, we float right past them."

Gumball's head had got an idea and declared "Wait, I have an idea."

Teri remarked "Oh, boy."

The young blue cat then stick his two hands on the ground and scoop of a handful of dirt before rubbing it all over himself, which confuses everybody.

Penny confusingly asked "Uh, Gumball, what are you doing?"

"This is my plan."

Teri remarked "Of what? Becoming dirt?"

"No." He explained. "I learn that animals can still smell us by our senses, but we were to cover yourself with dirt, then that will confuses them."

Anais corrected, being smart as always "That's stupid. That will never work. Plus that wasn't even an animal."

"Well, animal or not, they look like animals." Gumball replied. "Now are you going shut up and cover yourself with dirt?"

Darwin drop down on the ground and roll himself, cover his entire body with dirt. The gang wanted to oppose this, but seeing that they don't want to get eaten alive, they have to do what Gumball intended.

Masami said to Penny, who was covering herself with dirt "Why can't you have a normal boyfriend, Penny?"

Penny scolded "You sound just like my dad."

Everyone started grabbing a handful of dirt and smear it all over himself. Some of them were mumbling in anger that they were doing this; it was possibly the girls, including Leslie. Everybody was done; they were now cover in dirt, except for one.

Penny asked "Teri, why aren't you cover in dirt?"

Teri scoffed "You expect me to be like you guys?"

"We all have to take part of this, Teri." Carmen said.

Teri had a phobia of things that have germs in it, and she would rather risk of being healthy than being dirty, especially when it comes of forming a plan that involves being actual dirty.

"There's no way I'm not going to cover myself with god knows what!" She cried.

Gumball said "So you would rather risk of life for being germ disease free and being clean than your life in a haunted forest, where its full of dangerous and carnivorous monsters?"

"Well, when you put it that way...uh, I mean, my life of being healthy." She hesitated. "Ahh! Fine! I'll do it!"

With a deep breath, Teri stick both of her paper hands in the ground. She can feel the worms from her hands as she let out a small whimper. She got her hands from the ground, revealing the dirt. By the look of her face, she wasn't enjoying this. She feel like she was going to cry. She then covers herself from the dirt all over her paper body. After that, she was one of the gang.

Teri sniffed "This trip better be worth it."

Gumball calmly said "Suck it up, Teri. Alright, gang, let's move!"

The dirty cover gang move out by Gumball's orders. The smell begin to affect the rest of the group as they were keep walking.

Masami threatened "If we survive this, Watterson, I'm going to kill you!"

"Not before _they _kill _us_ first." Anais added.

Gumball whispered "Will you guys relax? I'm telling you this plan is going to work."

"That's what you said that it was a great idea to copy the answers all over Darwin's body." Rachel recalled of the stun that he had pulled.

"Hey, in my defense, I thought it was going to work."

"And that plan fail when Miss Simian saw the both of you."

Teri whimpered "I'm getting all ill and such. I might throw up!"

Darwin asked himself "Since when does paper throws up?"

Tobias said to the crying Teri "You're not going to throw up more papers, aren't you, Teri?"

Gumball said quietly "Guys, quiet!"

The entire gang felt silence when Gumball order them to be quiet. He was facing at the other side of the forest. The gang look at the direction, where they saw a hybrid of a bear and a moose with discolor eyes and razor sharp teeth.

Penny gasped "Oh, my god!"

The creature began to ran at them with full speed; the gang thought the dirt plan wasn't working.

Darwin shouted "Its coming right for us!"

Gumball ordered "Everybody, stay still!"

The creature was coming in closer and closer, increasing the fear out of everyone.

Tobias remarked "You damn fool, you'll kill us all!"

"We're all going to become dirt in the ground!" Banana Joe joked, laughing a bit before stopping, paralyzed in fear.

"Hold!"

The creature stop at the group, scaring them even more, except for Gumball, who repeated "Hold!" The creature waited for it to get started eaten the group one by one, but when they're dealing something like that, that thing is going to eat all of them in less than a second. However, the creature sniff at them for a bit and leave with a grunt. This surprises the entire group.

Alan remarked "Was it something we said?"

Anais said in disbelief "I can't believe that work."

"Told you it work." Gumball smirked. "Now we can resume walking without having to been attack by the creatures or you guys wetting yourself."

Darwin chuckled nervously "Yeah, right." The entire group resume walking along, except for Darwin, who look on the group and discover the ground that he was standing on was wet. "Oh, man."

"Darwin, come on!"

The goldfish then shake both of his legs to dry off the wetness from it and join the group again. With the dirt all over their bodies and the entire creatures don't notice them walking along, the gang were feeling without fear, all thanks to Gumball, who the entire gang were still surprise that it work.

"I still can't believe that whole dirty thing work." Said Leslie.

Anais asked, still surprise that his brother's plan work "Hey Gumball, how did you know it will work?"

Gumball answered "Remember when Miss Simian give us a quiz on the animal world? It was the only thing I got right on it."

Tobias replied wit a grin "Smart move, cat."

"Say, now that we're invisible to the creatures, how long do we get to Dead Man's Tracks?" Asked Darwin, and Carrie answered.

"Well, the first thing me and my family saw were railroad tracks. If we stay in this direction, we might seen the tracks."

"So how long will that take?"

"At the rate we were walking, I should about three minutes."

A small yelp had alerted the rest of the gang, who turn around and saw Gumball on the ground, only Gumball wasn't standing on the dirt cover ground; what he had fell were railroad tracks.

Carrie corrected herself "Or now."

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? The gang made it out of the forest thanks to Gumball's plan and now there already on the tracks. I'll posting the next chapter soon. So wait, in the meantime, please visited my two trailers and vote on which one do you want me to do for my voting contest See you soon!**


	9. Walking Through The Railroads

**Hello people of FanFictions! Here I am again with another chapter of The Forest. This chapter will send you guys off the edge of the seat. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Walking Through The Railroads.**

The gang had managed to outsmart the creatures of the forest thanks Gumball's quick thinking of covering themselves with dirt. However, the journey doesn't end here with the pre teens. They still have a long way to go in order for them to reach Dead Man's Tracks. They were now standing on railroad tracks that Gumball had stumble upon. Bobert manage to spray everyone with water to get off the dirt. Even though Teri was still freak out over the trauma she had experience, she was thankful of not getting eaten.

"Stay frosty, team." Gumball addressed to everyone. "We still got a long way to go."

Carmen asked "So what do we do, Gumball? We walk along the tracks?" Gumball nodded in response.

"Whoa, whoa!" Darwin objected. "You don't expect us to walk along the tracks?"

"It's the only way we go." Carrie answered. "If we stay on the tracks, we'll come across a bridge. This is the first step of reaching our destination."

Gumball declared "Okay, then, let's head out."

The gang begin walking on the tracks; on the left side, there stood the forest that they had almost died. Some of them were thinking that the creatures might pop out and eat them or a train will come out of nowhere and struck them down just like Blake.

Leslie wondered "Boy, I hope a train doesn't come behind us."

Molly asked "Anyone wonder when does the next train comes?"

Gumball answered "Don't worry, gang, if we see a train, we'll go the right side and wait till the train passes."

"I hope the creatures doesn't pop out while we're walking." Anais said.

"I don't think so." Carrie answered. "The creatures may seem be frightful and horrifying, but they're not too stupid enough to try to be standing on the railroad."

Darwin begin to experience of what might happen as million of thoughts went into him. "Man, imagine if the kid was walking the tracks and then the train came in and hit him. I hope we don't become like him."

Gumball said "Dude, come on."

"I'm serious! I mean, when we get to the sight, we're going to be looking at his body. All his blood and broken bones all over the place with insect eating his remains."

"Knock it off, Darwin." Carrie said, feeling unease of Darwin talking about the dead in disrespect.

Teri frightfully pleaded "Please!"

"All that blood all over the place. So much blood and brains and guts and eyeballs. All over the place. I might get nightmares for it."

Everybody yelled "Darwin, shut up!"

Tobias yelled "God damn, man! You're giving _us _nightmares!"

"I can't help it! Just thinking about it makes me want it to come out of it!" Darwin shouted.

Masami scolded "Just don't think about it!"

Rachel warmly said to Darwin "Just don't think about it."

Darwin let out a small giggle, knowing that with Rachel side, he always feel warm around her.

Tobias remarked right behind them "Hey, Rachel, don't go into heat mode or you'll be slowing us down with you and Darwin's make-out session."

Rachel scolded, as she and her boyfriend were blushing "Oh, grow up, Tobias!"

"Look who's talking, dating someone who is four years younger than you! You know what you are, sis? A pedophile! You're a one cold sick pervert, sis!"

"I'm the pervert here? This is coming from a guy who keeps his pornographic magazines all over his room!"

Tobias blushed as he felt the girls, plus Leslie, looking at him with disgust and furious expressions. He denied "Th-That's not true!"

"Oh, really? I look at your room lately, and there's pornographic magazines underneath your bed!"

"What were you doing in my room, Rachel?!" Tobias shouted, feeling the women in the group are starting to hate him even more. "Were you trying to steal my magazines?!"

"I would never dare stealing your perverted magazines!" Rachel scowled furiously.

"Hey you guys!" Gumball shouted. "Shut up back there! Don't make me kick both of your asses!"

Both of the rich kids grumbled "Find."

"And, just out of curiosity, Rachel, how many magazines does Tobias have?"

Rachel answered "About a hundred."

"Wow, Tobias! You're a perv!" Gumball remarked, making everyone laugh, and Tobias's entire face redder.

* * *

Back in town, Sergeant Parker and his gang were taking a break after a game of chasing down hoodlums and taking them down. It was only three o'clock after finishing their game. They resign in unknown location that is in Elmore. Some of them were either smoking or drinking. They were careless about what they were doing; throwing away their smokes without stomping it to stop the fire or throwing away empty beer cans. They even tried building a pyramid of cans and throwing one at it to knock it down. The radio was on for their entertainment.

Chuck, a bulldog, throw a empty beer can at the pyramid, except he only knock out one can. "Damn!"

Matt laughed "Man, you suck!"

"Just give me a can, bitch!"

"All right." replied Matt, who throws him another empty can at Chuck. "So how's the wife treating you?"

Chuck groaned "Pain in the ass, as usual. She keeps nagging me for coming home late and leaving cans on the floor like a freaking preacher. You know she won't let me touch her."

John said "What do you expect? She's catholic. Now if you want to meet a women who will even let you touch her, I suggest getting a Protestant."

The music from the radio had stopped, and came a man's voice that is now being heard.

"_We're interrupting this program of giving up an update on the search for the missing thirteen year old Justin Blake. The Elmore Police Chief suggest of opening up the case after three months of looking for him. He had order an expansion on the search and concluded…"_

Chuck said as he was eyeing on the cans of pyramid "...To give up. They're wasting their time. They're never going to find the kid."

Billy quickly said as he drink his beer "Yep."

"So true." Sam nodded.

Chuck throws the can at the pyramid again and shouted "Damn it! I can't believe the chief is thinking up bringing the case again. We work our asses of finding that kid, even nights! He wouldn't let us take a break during the case! Now we're back in business."

Matt suggested "Hey, you guys want to know how he's going to be found? About ten years from now, some hunters are going along the woods and one of them is about to take a leak, and they'll be pissing on his bones."

"I'll bet you two thousand dollars if they find him." Billy stated.

Chuck disagree "And I'll bet you two thousand they won't."

"Okay, jackass,-"

John shouted who had an empty can ""Hey, will you guys shut the hell up?! You're throwing me off my concentration! And if one of you guys have two thousand dollars, I'll kill one of you guys."

* * *

Back at the forest, the gang were still walking the railroad tracks. Bobert had his jukebox out from his chest and started playing a song because the gang was feeling bored again just like they started on the trip. Darwin and Rachel were leading the way and singing the song at the same time. Gumball was with his girlfriend Penny.

Penny commented "That was a great idea of going on the trip, Gumball."

Gumball said "Don't thank me, thank Darwin. Here's the one who suggest it."

Both of the couple were looking at Darwin and Rachel singing as they were walking. Penny warmly said "They make a nice couple, don't you, Gumball?"

"Yeah. I'm still a little surprise that Darwin could date someone who's a grouch like Rachel, but still, I'm happy for him."

Penny asked "You're ready for school?"

"Hell, no." Gumball answered. "I'm not ready to go back to school, where Miss Simian is ready to make our lives a living hell again."

"I'm surprise that you move up to the same grade as us, Gumball."

"Well, when you have a six year old sister who helps you with your homework, people think that you're a genius."

"But she didn't help you with most of your homework." Penny reminded. "You got an A in English by writing all those amazing stories."

Gumball asked "Have you read some of them?"

Penny nodded "Yeah, you send me a copy of most of them and I read it. All of them were great. How you get so good at it?"

"I watch so many comic books and watch movies and t.v. I guess my mind must have been developing stories."

Penny smiled at his boyfriend; she's been reading some of the stories that Gumball had made by the time they both started dating. Penny was glad that he finally confesses his feelings to her. She doesn't understand why her dad won't let her near Gumball. The thought of her dad had bought up memories of her going on a trip with Gumball, which her father disapprove off.

Penny asked "Gumball? Do I make bad decisions?"

Gumball answered "What? Of course not. Why would you say that?" He waited for an answer from Penny, who just didn't have one. Gumball look at her face and recognizes that as "something is troubling" face. "It's your dad, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Penny signed. "He's always this judgmental whenever he sees me with you. It's like he's trying to control me life."

"No, he's not."

"You don't know what it's like to have someone who meddles in your life." It was Gumball's turn to sigh.

"Actually, I do." He said. "I remember back when my mom used to follow me to school just to spend some time with me. I was so embarrassed that she will do everything to spend some time with me. But you know what? It did. She went through all that because she didn't have time with me. She was always working day and night. Sometimes when she gets home and sleep on the couch, I go over there and sleep right beside her. Anyway, I thought that her meddling in my life bothers me, but she was only doing this because she loves me."

"Well, your mom is different than my dad. He always want me to become just like him." Penny angrily said. "I hate him when he does that. Why can't he just let me be?"

Tobias interrupted "Hey, guys! Will you pick up the pace?! We're never going to see the kid's body if you guys are way behind!"

The couple pick up the pace and join with the group, then they hold hands. Eventually, the group stop in a halt. They were now seeing the bridge that Carrie had told them before they started walking the rail. What she didn't tell them was that the rail was 50 feet wide. The gang look down to see a mighty river below the bridge, which was a 150 drop from here.

Masami exclaimed "Oh, hell no! I'm not going to cross a bridge!"

"Man, this trip is dangerous." Tobias said. "Why couldn't we just taken a bus? That will be quicker."

Rachel remarked "No freaking way there's a bus around here, and even if it were, there's no way that they'll be going there."

Anais suggested "Can we just find another bridge to go to? This one seem to be far."

"And dangerous." Added Darwin.

Carrie answered "The next bridge is back way when we started walking here, but that's a forty minute trip."

Masami spatted, glaring at her "And you just told us this now?"

"I forgot, okay?"

"Well, if we want to see the kid's body before sunrise, I suggest we cross the bridge." Gumball said.

Darwin frightfully asked "But what if a train comes and kill us just like Blake?"

"Relax, dude. I doubt that any train will dare to cross this path."

Anais remarked "What? Suddenly you're a wiz on knowing trains?"

"Let's move forward, everyone!" He said, ignoring his sister's remark.

The gang then resume walking along the bridge. That is, until Darwin stated "I'm not going."

Gumball turn around, saying "Come on, dude."

"No way, man. I ain't crossing no bridge! I'm scare of heights!"

"Come on!" The older brother raises his voice.

Darwin started walking on the bridge, with a whimper and his legs shaking. Gumball walk beside him. The gang was halfway there making it on the other side. The Watterson brothers were the only ones left behind because after walking for about two minutes, Darwin started to crawl along the tracks slowly.

Gumball thought _Why would Rachel stay with him I'll never know._

Anais notice her two brothers are left behind and, with a low growl and her eyes rolling, she walk to him. Anais asked "What's taking so long?"

"Ask him." Gumball said, with his thumb pointing at the crawling Darwin.

Anais cried, with her eyes rolling "Oh, for god's sake!"

The six year old bunny use her little hands to move his cowardly adopted brother a bit faster. Gumball notice a small noise coming from his blue ears. He felt the earth shaking from underneath him. He lowers down and felt the railroad tracks with his hand. It was shaking, and soon his arm started to shake. Gumball look from behind him and saw something coming toward near them. He thought it was one of the creatures of the forest, but he was wrong. No creature can make a cloud of smoke that is moving closer and closer.

With his feet back up, Gumball shouted through his lungs "TRAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

The screaming blue cat had alarm his gang, turn around, and saw a train at the bridge. The gang yell a bit and started running to the other side. Anais was still making Darwin to get up.

Both Gumball and Anais yelled at her coward little brother "Darwin!"

"Darwin, we have to move!" Gumball shouted. "There's a train coming!"

Darwin cried "I can't! I'll fall!"

Anais screamed "We're all going to fall, if you don't get you ass up!"

Without hesitation, Gumball grab his little sister and drag Darwin by the arm. Darwin and Gumball both started running while he grab Anais on his back. The gang look to see that the Watterson siblings were still on the bridge and the train was coming at them like hot. They screaming and telling them to hurry up.

"Run, guys! Run!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't stop!"

The three siblings were running and running and the train was heading them closer and closer. The tracks was shaking right behind them. The siblings were almost there and the train was close at them. Both Darwin and Gumball was screaming at the top of their lungs, while Anais looked at the death machine it was coming at in shock. The gang kept telling them to run faster and faster, with Tobias saying comment.

"Jump! Jump! You gotta jump!"

As soon as they know it, Gumball, with his little sister on his back and holding Darwin's arm, jumped. As soon as they hit the ground, they cover their ears and faces as the train passes them. There were hot dirt coming out of the death metal and hitting them. The whistle blowing and hot dirt hitting at them was gone; all was left was a huge cloud of dirt. It started descending for a few seconds. After that, the gang headed to them to see the siblings lying down on the ground.

"Are you guys are right?" Penny gasped worryingly, putting both of her hands to her mouth.

The three siblings lifted their heads to see if the cloud was there. Gumball was the first one to open his eyes. He saw the gang right in front of him with concern and worry faces.

Gumball breathed "Yeah, I find. You too all right?"

Darwin open his eyes after a moment of trauma he had just know. He look at himself to see if he had all his body parts. He let out a deep sigh and gives a thumbs up. Anais got up from the ground and shakes her little head. She throw over some dirt on her pink dress.

She said "I'm fine."

Tobias remarked with a grin "Hey, now we know when does the next train comes, huh?"

Rachel then slap him across the back of his head, knocking him to the ground, where the Watterson's siblings are are getting up.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? Just like in the movies, huh? I'll post another chapter very soon. Please vote on the trailers of one of my stories, Elmore's Warriors Return or The Assassin. Please vote. Also, I decided to do a little work on my first story Elmore's Warriors. I know you guys love it, but I'm going to make some changes to it. As I was reading it, I thought I was okay with it, but I wasn't feeling the vibe. I mean, the first chapter was kinda too soon for Gumball. It's still going to be exactly as it is, but with a changes to it and a few chapters delete because some of them don't really connect to the story. If you guys have some concerns about it, sent me a message. Thanks.**


	10. The Campsite (Part One)

**Yo, yo, yo! What up, guys? I'm back with another chapter for my story, only this time I'm cutting it into two parts. Read the first part and review me of how you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Campsite (Part One).**

After that horrifying experiencing with the train, the gang resume walking on the tracks. They dare not to speak at the incident because it was death defending. The Wattersons siblings can't shake the images off of their heads. They can feel their heart pumping. The gang have travel about a quarter mile.

Alan asked "Hey guys, does anyone know what time it is?"

Gumball check on his watch and concluded "It's after five."

The gang looked up to see the sun was about to be set into sunset. They look back at the day of the hours they have spent walking during the trip. They started going at about one, but stopped when they realized nobody have brought the food. Gumball and Tobias have went back to town to get the food, which took about thirty minutes because Tobias was showing Gumball his father's gun that he took and it did not end well. After that, they had a run in with Sergeant Parker and his team, who lied to them about the shooting and the camping before returning back to their gang. The gang resume walking, which took them about fifteen minutes before stopping at Old Man Furgerson's junkyard. They spend about ten minutes in here right before Gumball had a run in his dog Chopper. The gang enter the Forest of Doom, which took them about probably one hours. They started walking the tracks, which took them two hours before almost being run over by a train.

"Sun's about to go down." Penny said. "We should start making camp before it gets dark."

"I agree. I started to get hungry." Teri replied, feeling her flat stomach grumble.

The gang nodded their heads and agree that their hunger. They stop walking and goes to this nice little place that reside on the left side. Most of the gang stretch their backs before sitting down.

"We should build a campfire." Gumball said. "Gang, look for any wood you find."

Masami spatted "Are you out of your mind, Watterson? You think we're going back there after that encounter with that deer?"

Teri agree "She's right; I'm not going back there."

Gumball asked "Well, how are we going to make a fire without any wood?"

Penny looked around and spotted a big oak tree that was a couple of feet from them. She suggested "We should used the branches from that oak tree as wood for the fire."

The gang went to the big oak tree and some of them climb another's back to form a three person ladder to get the branches. They almost fell while trying to get a branch. Those who stay at the bottom rip the skin out of the tree. After gathering about a couple of branches and tree skin, the gang put them at the center of the ground.

"Okay." Tobias said, now they all got the wood to build a fire. "How do we start a fire?"

Bobert suggested "May I try to setting fire on it by my laser eye?"

"Not unless you want to burn the place down and people might see the flames." Anais said. "Does anyone got any matches?"

Rachel glared at Tobias for a few seconds until Tobias started to notice she was looking at him. "What? What are you looking at?"

"I don't suppose you don't got any matches on you."

"No, I don't."

Before they know it, a flame had erupted in the center of the campsite, attracting a lot of attention. Gumball was on the ground and next to the fire.

Anais asked surprisingly "How did you do that?"

Gumball answered "I rub a branch against on a skin for a couple of minutes, then the fire came."

Penny thanked warmly "Thank you, Gumball."

"Well, are you all going to sit there or you're going to eat?"

Darwin declared "Let's start eating!"

The gang sat down as they form a circle around the campfire. Everyone unzipped their backpacks and taking out the snacks that Gumball and Tobias had bought before the trip. The gang suggest that they should eat weenies, but they don't have sometime that will holds the weenies. So they went to the oak tree again and grab sixteen branches from it. Luckily, it had about a hundred branches, plus it was old. Once they got their sticks, everyone took a sausage, insert it in their sticks, and set it on the open fire. The flames from it started to roast the weenies.

Gumball sighed "Man, oh, man, the weenies are roasting tonight. I can wait to eat them."

Carmen agree, holding two sticks for her boyfriend "Me too. I haven't eat since we started on the trip."

"I can really eat some after that horrible experience with that train." Darwin said, sitting right next to Rachel.

Tobias laughed "Yeah! You have seen the look of your face, man! You were screaming like a mad man running through the streets without his clothes after escaping from a mental institute!"

"I was not! And if you ask me, I think that Gumball was the one screaming!"

Gumball disagree "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't pin this on me, bro! You were the one who was screaming like a banshee!"

"I was not!"

"So, should we look at your seat and see that you're not dropping Hershey-squirts?"

The entire gang chuckled, while Darwin shake it off. Most of the friends had taken their sausage from the fire and eat it at its perfection. The rest waited for a few more seconds on their food before taking it out and eat it. Only one had his sausage on the fire after the rest of them.

Tobias said, chewing his meal "Darwin, I think yours is done."

"Give it a minute." Darwin answered.

Anais replied, seeing the still sausage in the fire "Darwin, its going to get burn."

"In a minute!"

Rachel said to her boyfriend "Sweetheart, I think you may want to take it out."

"Rachel, if there's one thing I know about cooking weenies with Mr. Dad, that he said it has to be perfect with cooking at a nice open fire for about a minute, and now to take it out and eat-." The minute Darwin took it out of the fire, his sausage had caught on fire. Darwin scream and get off like a little girl. He swings his flaming sausage around, almost hitting them. He throws it on the ground and stomp it before the fire was gone. Darwin looked at the burning sausage on the ground. "Oh, man!"

The entire gang erupted in laughter. Anais smirked "Told you."

Gumball remarked "Guess dad was wrong."

"It's not funny! Can you give me another one, Gumball?"

"No can do, man." Gumball laughed. "You were warn, now you pay the price!"

"What am I supposed to eat now?" Whined Darwin.

Tobias replied with a remark "Well, you can eat your own dick, but it'll be a small meal."

Darwin look at his meal that was still on the ground and attach to the stick. He pick it off and rub off his burnt sausage because it was cover with a bit of dirt. He blow on it, and ate it. The entire gang reacted in disgust.

Darwin taunted "Ha, ha! Screw you, guys!"

Some of the gang were feeling thirsty, so they took out the drinks and pass one to the other after having one. They open their cans of Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola. Anais started drinking her canteen of water that Gumball had filled up from Old Man Ferguson's junkyard. As they drink, they all had mixed reactions from it.

Masami replied "These sodas are warm."

Tobias said as he have a Dr. Pepper soda "What do you guys expect? They been in people's backpack for the entire day."

"I don't want to drink warm soda." Teri whined as she was having a Coca-Cola.

Gumball replied "Well, you should have gotten water from the well when we were back at Old Man Furgerson's yard."

Tobias remarked "Boy, was he piss when we were at his yard! You have seen you scream when you were running!"

"Hey, that dog was coming at me! I thought it was a hell hound, not Mickey Mouse's dog!"

The gang enjoy their food as the sun became the sunset, and after having about three sausages, it was time for dessert. They took out the marshmallows and the graham crackers, except there was no chocolate to make the s'mores. So they just roasted their marshmallows on the fire before turning them into golden brown, even Darwin's marshmallows turn into golden brown after that lesson he just have with his sausage. They put the graham crackers in the roasted marshmallow before eating it. It was great, except it didn't have the chocolate bar inside it.

Darwin sadly sighed "It's not the same without the chocolate."

Penny said "I agree."

Masami scolded "Damn it, Gumball and Tobias, why didn't you two dumbasses bought the chocolate?"

"Hey! We went through a lot of thought of getting you guys snacks. How about a thank you from both of us?" Gumball shouted, being offended.

"Fine…" She muttered. The entire gang thanked in union "Thank you, Gumball and Tobias."

Gumball stated "Now was that so hard, Masami?"

"Fine, thank you, guys."

He was now satisfied and ate his s'more without the chocolate, then Masami replied under her breath "Should have got the chocolate."

"You know, guys, this is the life. This is the most fun I have since summer began." Penny smiled.

Darwin replied, leaning right onto Rachel's shoulder "This is the grand."

"The blast. I cherish this moment." Tobias said with a grin.

Gumball chuckled, then his siblings, and the whole gang join in. Tobias looked around confusingly and asked "What? What I said?"

"Man, I bored." Darwin stated. "Does anyone have a story to told?"

Penny turn her head to Gumball, asking "Hey Gumball, why don't you tell us one of your stories?"

Anais mockingly said with a smile "Yeah, Mr. Writer. You also come up with another one of your stories at home, now I want to hear what you wrote."

"I-I don't know." Gumball shyly replied.

Tobias encouraged "Come on, dude. You know how long its been since I hear a story back in English?"

Teri asked "What about my stories? Don't you love them?"

Banana Joe replied, eating his fifth s'more "Teri, no one wants to hear another one of your stories of germs destroying the planet and we must remain healthy for the rest of our lives. So, Gumball, tell us a story."

"All right. I'll tell one." Gumball finally said. "Uh...Oh, I got one. This is the one I had thought off while I was being grounded for one of grand plans during the summer. It's about this pie-eating contest, and the main kid in my story is Henry Blake."

Darwin unknowingly interrupted "Hey, like Justin Blake's brother, if he has one."

Tobias replied "Thank you, Darwin. Go right ahead, man."

Gumball continued "Well, this is kid is around our age and goes to our school, but the thing is he's fat, like really, really, really fat. He's about about 190 pounds, but it's not his fault; its his glandular problem."

"Hey, that kinda reminds me of our dad." Darwin interrupted again. "I mean, he had the same problem when he was in his twenties. I mean, our dad was like a blimp. He was like a Thanksgiving turkey, like one time-"

Tobias said "Dude, shut up."

"Okay, all the kids at school make fun because of his problem. They even give him a nickname. Lardass. Lardass Blake. Even his family calls him that. At school, the kids put stickers on his back that say Wideload, and they rack at him and beat him up before and after school. Then one day, he had an idea. The perfect revenge idea that a kid ever had."

* * *

**Looks like Gumball is about to tell his friends and siblings a story, like Gordie did on "Stand By Me'". I'll post the next two part chapter tomorrow. See you soon.**


	11. The Campsite (Part Two)

**What up, guys? It's NighOwl18 here with another chapter on The Forest. We let off where the gang reside on a campsite and ate their snacks. Then Gumball told a story that he had made during the summer. This is his story. Enjoy. Note: The ltalic represent Gumball telling the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Campsite (Part Two).**

The Mayor of Elmore spoke in the microphone "Alright, everybody. Take your seats. It's time for the 7th annual pie-eating contest! Our first contestant is our most humble and intelligent principle of Elmore Junior High, Nigel Brown!"

The middle age principal goes over there and seat on one of the four seats as the crowd cheer and clap their hands. There was a large tent that is set outside of Elmore Junior High. A crowd of people had enter the tent and seat down on rows of chairs. There was the senior citizens, the kids from school, and most of the townspeople. The sun was just the right temperature for people being in the shade, except that most of them are feeling warm, so they brought their own fan to cool themselves. The teachers and staff are also here to witness the event.

The Mayor continued "And our second contestant and most honorable member of the community, Gaylord Robinson!"

The crowd cheer and clap again as the sixty year old and crabby next door neighbor came in on the stand and be seated right next to Brown. There were only two seats and two contestants. A young thirty year old rhino with determination of his face and a thirteen year old obese hippo who weigh no more than 190 pounds.

"Next is a bright men who has an appetite on, well, everything." He let out a small chuckle and finished "Here's Mister Henry Blake."

The thirteen year old obese kid take his first step onto the stage, but a foot from the grin rhino made him trip to the stage. The crowd erupted in laughter, so did the contestant.

The rhino came to him, lying "Are you alright, man?"

One of the audiences remarked "Had a nice trip, Lardass?"

The rhino said in a secret voice to the obese kid "I heard you have large appetite for everything, Lardass, don't you even thinking about winning this."

He lift him up, with one from the crowd remark "Boy, are you fat!" That remark earning him a laugh from the crowd.

The mayor came to Blake in his aid, asking "Are you alright, Lardass- eh, I mean, Henry. Take your seat, son."

Henry walk to his seat as the senior citizen chanted "Boum-bada-boum-baba-" He stopped and looked at the senior citizens with a glare, and the old geezers looked at different directions before walking again. The cruel senior citizens continue with their chant. "Boum-bada-boum-bada…" Henry stop at his seat and sit down with a "Boum!" from the gang, earning a laugh from the audience.

The Mayor of Elmore continued "And now the one we all been waiting for, the four-time champion, our own George Clinton!"

The last contestant went up the stage when his name being call as the crowd cheer and clap their hands. The Mayor stop Clinton and whisper to his ear "Listen, I got about a hundred dollars riding on here, Georgie. Don't screw this up."

George stated "I won't, mayor." He went to the last seat, now they can begin the contest.

"Alright, are you ready? Gentleman, hands on your back!"

The four contestants put their hands on their backs.

"Drumroll, please!"

The sound of the drums was heard from the band, and end with a stop.

The two eggheads from the crowd both remark in unison "Hey, Lardass! Chow down, Wideload!"

The crowd roar in laughter again, earning them a scowl from Henry. Mr. Smalls bring in a row of large of blueberry pies and put one each to every contestant. The smell of the delicious pie had hit the large rhino's nose.

The Mayor raise a blow horn to the air and exclaimed "Go!" with a sound of the large horn coming out of the can. The four contestants shove their faces into the pie and eating it. Every last trace of the pie had gone into their mouths. They yelled "Done!" with blueberries smear on their faces and put another pie on the table before putting their faces into a fresh one. The crowd cheer and hoot on the four contestants. They were eating like dogs, but the biggest dog was Lardass. Right now he was already finish on his third pie with a "Done!"

The Mayor remarked "Boy, you oughta take it easy there."

Mr. Small brought in the rhino's fourth pie before devouring it with his jaws like a shark. The crowd chatted "Lardass! Lardass! Lardass!"

_Henry was winning the contest; however, this was just a ploy._

_What the audiences didn't known was that Lardass wasn't really interested in winning. What he wanted was revenge. And right before he was introduced, he had gotten ready for it._

As the mayor call out Mr. Robinson, Lardass sneak out of the tent and took out a bottle of olive oil from under his shirt. He took off the lid and started drinking it until every drop from the bottle is gone. He had a slight reaction to the drink, but this was part of his plan. Lastly, he took out an egg from his pocket, held it up to the sky as he crack it with both of his hands, and the yoke from it slime down to his mouth.

Right now, he was in the table against three other contestants as they ate blueberry pies, but the one who eating the most was Lardass. He was finishing his fifth pie before calling out that he was done.

By the time he was eating his sixth pie, Lardass begin to imagine he wasn't eating pies, he pretended he was eating cowclops and rat guts in blueberry-sauce.

"Done!" Cried Lardass, who finish his next pie before Mr. Small brought him another one. The crowd kept cheering his name.

_Right before he dig on his seventh pie, something in his stomach made him stop. Slowly, a sound started to build up in Lardass's stomach. A strange and scary sound like a log-truck coming at you at a hundred miles an hour. The strange and scary sound from Lardass stomach had attracted everyone from the audiences and the contestants. The sound grew louder and louder. Lardass turn his head to George Clinton and open his mouth. And before George Clinton knew it he was covered with five pies worth of blueberries. The woman and the cheerleaders from the school scream from the audience. Mr. Robinson took one look at George Clinton and barfed the same substance on Principal Brown. The Mayor barfed on Mr. Small. _

_The kids from the crowd started to laugh, but when the smell hit the crowd, that's when Lardass's plan really started to work. Kids started barfing into each other; jocks to other jocks, cheerleaders to other cheerleaders, geeks to other geeks, band members barfing to other members, even the Eggheads barfing into each other. Children barfing to their parents. The woman barfing onto the senior citizens, and barfing to each other. Lardass look at the crowd and stare to his plan with great pride on his face. A complete and total barforama._

* * *

"Yeah!" Shouted Gumball's friends and siblings, who had sit through the story while listening to it. They cheer and clap their hands, some of them hooted.

Darwin cried "Hooray for Lardass!"

Anais clapped "That was amazing, bro. That was amazing."

Tobias commented "That was the greatest story I have ever heard. So, what happened?"

Gumball confusedly asked "What?"

"I mean, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened; that's the end of it."

"How can it be the end?" Tobias's smile dropped. "What kind of ending is that? What happened with Lardass?"

Gumball replied with his head shock "I don't know; he celebrated with a couple of cheeseburgers or something."

"Wow, that ending suck. I mean, it was a great story of revenge and people barfing at each other, but after that ending, thumbs down, bro." Stated Tobias, who let out two thumbs down. Rachel then kick him in the groin, who squeal and cover both of his hands.

Rachel commented "What my idiot brother is trying to say is that it was a amazing story, Gumball."

Gumball smiled "Thank you."

Tobias said in a squeaking voice, still hurting from getting hit in the groin by his sister "How about changing the ending, Gumball? How about Lardass goes home, shoot his dad and join the Texas Rangers?"

Gumball shake his head negatively. "Nah, then the story will be worthless."

"Don't change the ending; I like the part about the barfing. But there's one thing I don't understand. Did Lardass have to pay to enter the contest?" Darwin asked innocently.

The entire gang groan and moan at the same time. Gumball annoyingly said "No, Darwin, they just let him in."

"Oh! Well, it's a great story. Great story."

Tobias started to bragged "Great story, Gumball. I just didn't like the ending. If you ask me, I would have told a better story than that."

Masami said doubtingly as the girls grumble annoyingly "Oh, please, Tobias, we all heard your stories back at school and they were perverted and disgusting."

"What's wrong with my stories? They were great."

"Okay, how about your latest one? "The Woman in the Room." You story's was about a man coming home after a hard day from work, goes to this strip joint, pick up a stripper and take her to a motel room to show him a time of his life."

"Okay, what was wrong with it?"

"You were describing perverted scenes, you dumbass! It's no wonder you failed English!"

Darwin added "That, and you have a lot of grammar error and plot holes."

Tobias pointed "But they were still good. I get raging boners every time I read it."

Penny said, despite being disgusted of Tobias' pervertness "And that's why Gumball here is our writer."

Alan asked "Hey, how you get so good, Gumball?"

"Yeah, I want to know as well." Anais wondered as well.

Gumball explained "Guess of me reading comic books all day must have made my brain create stories. That, and some detective comics."

Anais commented "I got to say, Gumball, you really outdone yourself with your stories."

"Thanks, sis. Hey, Bobert, turn on the radio on and see what they're playing."

Bobert's chest turn into a juke and Tobias came over there to twist the knobs to see what's on. The gang turn their attention to see what music on a station is playing.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? Just like in the movie. You remember that I was going to put in a two part on the campsite chapter. Well, I'm extending it to three parts. I'll be setting up the third part soon. Please review my story of what you think of it.**


	12. The Campsite (Part Three)

**Hey guys, I'm back again with the finally three part of The Campsite. This is where they talk about life and stuff. Enjoy. **There's only a couple of chapters left before I do The Assassin. That's right, I declared the contest over. The Assassin won by 5 votes (reviews) and Elmore's Warriors Return 4 vote (reviews). ****

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Campsite (Part Three).**

The gang talked all night after hearing Gumball's story of Lardass' revenge. They listen to music and ate more non-chocolate s'mores. The fire was still up, and everyone started talking about what's going on in their minds.

Gumball asked "Okay, so Mickey's a mouse. Donald's a duck. Pluto's a dog. But what is Goofy?"

"You guys see the movie _Kick-Ass 2_?" Darwin asked. "It wasn't like the graphic novel I saw."

Masami replied Gumball's question "Okay, Goofy's a dog cause he look like a dog."

Alan commented on Darwin's question "The graphic novel was way better than the movie."

"There's no way people can win a million dollars in _Deal or No_ Deal." Anais said. "It's impossible."

Penny asked "If you were in an island in the middle of nowhere, what can you bring, a knife or a sock?"

"But he's a man, and he drive a car. Plus he wears a hat." Tobias corrected.

Teri answered Penny's question "I will bring a knife because it's like the easiest weapon to have and you can carry with you at all time."

Gumball corrected "Well, I'll bring a sock because one: you can used it to sleep on it, two: you can used it as a sock puppet to entertain yourself, and three: you can put some rocks on it and you got yourself a weapon."

Anais asked "What the hell is Goofy?"

The gang talked what was in their minds for about an hour now. It was already past nine. The gang had nothing left to talk about. There's was only one thing the gang haven't talked about since they started on the trip.

Gumball asked "You guys thinking about Blake?"

Tobias replied "Why are you talking about him, Gumball? The kid's dead."

"I know, it's just I was wondering what his life could have been if we knew him instead of him wasted his life being dominated by his parents to become more successful in the future. Kinda think about our futures, right?"

"By the time we get back to town, we'll be heading back to school." Darwin said. "You guys ready?"

Masami groaned "Don't remind me of school cause I can't stand it. Being locked up in the same classroom with that baboon in our cases every 24/7."

"But are you guys worried about your futures?" Gumball stated. "I mean, the kid never had a future because his life was being control by his parents."

Penny said "Gumball, we don't have to worry about that when we're in our teen years."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but my future is going to be great." Tobias bragged. "I can see it now. Me in my late twenties, living in my mansion with fifty race cars, thirty Harley motorcycles, twenty jacuzzi, and ten gorgeous ladies in my master bedroom."

Rachel commented with her eyes narrowed "You're disgusting."

"And I'm damn proud of it."

Teri said "When I graduated from medical school, I'll dedicate my life of conducted research of many diseases so I can find a way to eliminating them."

Molly commented "When I get out of high school, the first thing I'm going to do is go to interior school so I can decorated many houses the way I picture it."

Banana Joe remarked "I'm gonna be a stand-up comedian."

"Well, since we're talking about our futures and being who we want when we grow up, I wanna be a coach at school." Penny answered.

Masami stopped "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Penny, how come you want to be a boring old coach at a boring old school?"

"I don't know, I guess I like to see fresh young faces that remind me of us when we were kids."

Leslie commented "Penny, can I say this to you as a friend and your cousin? That dream of yours is bogus. We spend our life hating teachers, principals, and even coaches because of Miss Simian and Principal Brown, and now you want to become what we hate?"

"Yeah, but not what Principal Brown had hired or Miss Simian being the coach, just the ones who encourages young students to get fit and being true with themselves."

Teri said "Penny, instead of being a boring old coach at school, why not become something more suitable? Like a fashion model?"

Carmen asked "Or a singer?"

Gumball asked holding two rock horns in the air dramatically "Or a rock star?"

Masami mockingly asked "Or a boring old construction worker just like his daddy?"

Penny's expectation suddenly died down when she mention her dad. The gang glared at her, disapproval of her actions.

Darwin put his arms crossed, asking "Jeez, Masami, why are you being so mean?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to speak out about Penny's future, and wondering of where she'll end up like her dad."

Gumball spoken to the spoil cloud "You know what, Masmai? You better watch your attitude cause someday all those things that you think you're important will suddenly be gone."

Masami scoffed, getting onto his face "Yeah, right. And here's what I see in your future and your siblings. Your siblings will become what they were chosen to be; a boring scientist or a lame oceanographer. But you? You'll be coming up with another one of your wild stories in your home until you died."

Penny shouted, now in her face "Hey, you leave him alone! You can criticizes all you want, but you don't ever criticized Gumball's stories."

"Yeah, his story is great, and who knows?" Alan said/ "He'll write about this amazing adventure someday."

Tobias replied "Hey, that's not a bad idea, Alan. Maybe one when Miss Simian give us a writing assignment, Gumball will write about us going on the trip and recovering the body."

Gumball nodded that idea "That's a pretty great idea, Alan."

Alan thanked "Thank you, Gumball."

"Hey, I was the one who thought of the idea!" Tobias cried.

"But Alan said it first."

Soon most of them started to yawn loudly and rubbing their eyes. Gumball looked at the gang, and his siblings, who were tired. Gumball yawn as well; he looked at his watch and it was almost ten.

Tobias declared "Well, guys, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

The gang nodded their heads and agree that they're tired. They got their sleeping bags and unfold them, revealing thick mattresses. Those who don't have mattress, like Carrie, Bobert and Alan, sleep in different ways. Carrie sleep on the dirty ground, Bobert went into sleep mode, and Alan was sleeping right next to Carmen while his string is tied around her. The entire gang close their eyes and went into dream land.

* * *

The gang slept about three hours until a mysterious sound had erupted them. Gumball and Tobias were the ones who woke up.

Tobias asked "What was that?"

"I don't know." Answered Gumball.

Both of the boys responses had woken up the rest of the group, still near tired.

Masami complained "What the hell is going on?"

Penny yawned "What's wrong, guys?"

"We both heard a noise." Tobias said.

"What noise?"

The mysterious noise was heard again, this time it alarmed the entire gang. Tobias took out his father's gun from his backpack, alarming the group more, with wide eye.

Banana Joe asked in alarm and wide eye "Tobias, where did you get that?"

Rachel recognizes that pistol and answered "Is that dad's gun? You took it from his safe?"

Tobias answered, but not to Rachel with his back turn "Borrowed, plus we need it for protection."

Darwin whispered frightfully "Oh, my god! It's him! It's Blake's ghost!"

"Could be."

"Dear god, please no! I swear I will never lie again! I will never swear for the rest of my life! I will never look at Tobias' dirty magazine ever again!"

Rachel stop when she heard that. "Wait, what?" She glared at the armed Tobias.

Gumball whispered to his frightful brother "Dude, calm down."

Darwin shouted while in whisper mode "How can I when his ghost is lurking at the forest, watching our movement, and waiting for it to strike us, where he'll drag us into the pits of hell?" Darwin shouted while in whisper mode as Carrie lean in behind him and let out a word.

"Boo!"

Darwin scream and fall down on the floor, while the gang looked at Carrie, who was laughing loudly "I couldn't help myself!"

Anais guessed while rubbing her eyes "It's probably a loot."

Teri guessed frightfully "Or a derange animal probably going to eat us?"

Rachel said to Tobias, who was still holding the gun "Go check it out."

Tobias did a double take and whispered "Why do I have to go?"

"You're the one with your dad's gone, genius. So move." Masami said.

"Yeah, right. I'll go in there, and I'll join in with Blake on the other side."

Darwin asked "Why don't we take turns standing guard?"

Rachel answered "Good idea, Darwin."

"So who's first?" Asked Gumball, looking at the gang.

* * *

"It's 0700 hours in The Forest of Doom. It's nightfall, and my comrades are safe asleep." Tobias stated with the gun in his hand. "The mood light is full; there are no animals, yet. But they are hiding, watching our every move."

Gumball growled, who was still asleep "Tobias, shut up and keep an eye out."

Tobias kept his mouth shut for a moment, then started doing a weird sound motion and moving his head back and forth. He said in a robotic voice and holding the gun close to him "Scanning for life forms. Permission to shoot anything that is hungry looking, derange, homicide, and filled with a lust of hunger."

Penny shouted while sleeping "Tobias, will shut the hell up?!"

"Please!" Screamed Anais.

Tobias narrated "My troops are still asleep, but some of them are frightful for the dangers that is lurking in the shadows. But I won't those bastards take them, not as long I'm still standing here with my trusted pistol that once belong to my dear old dad, who shall remain nameless."

The entire gang shouted "Tobias, shut up! We're trying to sleep!"

Rachel warned "I swear to god, Tobias, you're about three seconds away for becoming nameless to us."

Throughout the hour, Tobias stand guard while watching any signs of the creatures of the forest and talking to himself like he's narrating in a battlefield, to the dismay and whining from the gang. Finally, his time was up, thank God for everyone. He handed the pistol to Darwin before Tobias went to sleep.

* * *

Darwin held the gun with both of his hands, and every time he heard something that didn't come from an dangerous animal, but from a twig being broken or an owl, he pointed the gun to the direction of where the sound has heard like an alarm soldier.

When his hours are up, Darwin headed the position to Gumball before going back to bed. Gumball sat down behind a tree and look at the sleepy gang and any dangerous sites for animals or, if Darwin predicted, the ghost of Justin Blake. Gumball check on his watch to see that it was 3:30. Just only thirty minutes before his time was up. Gumball's eyes were tired and sort; he felt tired and wanted to sleep, but can't. He then heard a small whimper coming from the sleepy gang. Gumball's ears pick up who was making the sound and walk to it. Anais was still asleep with her Daisy The Donkey doll in her arms, but she was making whimpering sounds as if she was having a bad nightmare.

Gumball shake her while saying "Anais. Anais, wake up."

The little pink rabbit's eyes woke up by the sound of her brother and the shaking. Her head rise up to face him.

"You're having a nightmare?"

Anais nodded "Yeah."

"What was it?"

"It was about the train that we were being chase. You guys always kept saying about the trips you both put yourself in. I thought you were both kidding, but I was wrong. The minute I saw the train coming to us, I thought about my statement about you guys going on dangerous trips was just something that make you guys look cooler. But I was wrong."

Gumball shushed "It's okay, sis."

"No, it's not. I thought if I went along with you guys, I can tried to join in with you guys more, but after what we're going through, I was wrong. I guess you were right about me going on the trip."

Gumball stated "Anais, at first I want to see you admit about coming here, but I'm not going to. You took it like everyone else here. We're all afraid here, Anais, but that's what make us a team. As long as we sticking together, we won't be afraid of anything that stand in our way. Me and Darwin were afraid of coming back to the forest, but what kept us together was this team. You have nothing afraid of, sis."

Anais smiled "Thanks, Gumball."

"Now go back to sleep, I got to get back to my position."

"Gumball?" He stop the moment he went back to his position when he heard his sister's voice. He turn to face her, who asked "Can I sleep next to you?"

The young blue cat smiled "Sure, sis."

Anais got up from the ground and take her sleeping bag. She follow Gumball to back to the tree. Gumball sat down on the tree he was sitting on since he was given the gun. Anais rest her little head on Gumball's lap with Daisy The Donkey on her arms. Gumball then kisses her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, sis."

Anais replied "Sleep tight, Gumball."

She closes her eyes one last time before falling back to sleep. Gumball kept looking around to see any danger around here.

* * *

**Was it that a beautiful moment between Gumball and Anais? I have another reason why I ended the contest early. Seems only a few people had voted for both of my stories. Another reason why I chose The Assassin because of my first story Elmore's Warriors. I was looking at it, and I had an idea that came to me that what if I split my first story into two parts? The first part about Gumball becoming Warrior-Cat and joined Elmore's Warriors and the second part will include the parts that you had read, but with some changes. This was my first story that I had tried since I first started here. See you guys later.**


	13. The Truth Is Out

**Here I am again with another chapter of The Forest. There is only a few more until I start my next story, The Assassin. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Truth is Out.**

Dawn came in early as the sun roses up in its position. During the night, Gumball's time on guard duty was up. He handed the Tobias' dad pistol to the next person before he grab his sleepy sister and went back to bed. Each hour the gang took turns watching guard and holding the pistol. The one who was the last having the pistol after each gang took his or her turn was Masami, who fell asleep once the sun was up. Gumball was the only one who woken up and sit on the edge on the tracks, while reading a comic book. He didn't bother waking her up because she was being a bitch last night when Gumball discuss about everyone futures and she brought up about Penny's future of being like her fire had died moments before the sun was up.

As he was reading the comic book that he enjoys, a deer about a few feets from him alarm him. It wasn't the monstrous deer from back of the forest, it was just an orderly deer. Gumball smile lightly at the adorable creature before it run away. This was the first time Gumball have saw something not horrible or dangerous in the forest since he and his brother got lost in the forest.

Moments later, a train roar in, alarming the crowd and waking them up. The gang had put their sleeping bags and the remaining snacks in their backpacks. They continue walking along the path, resuming their trip. Gumball wanted them to tell them about the non-dangerous deer he had saw just now, but decided not to. He never breath a word or uttered a sentence about the deer. They'll just think he was seeing things. The gang kept walking as the sun was growing higher and higher by every seconds. Its beam shine upon the pre-teens faces, earning another reason to be woken up. Their bellies were rumbling as every step make them hungrier. They didn't bother of eating the snacks they have left after that camp out because it'll make them sick.

Darwin asked while his stomach was growling "Man, Gumball, why couldn't you bring some Cupcakes or Twinkies while you and Tobias were out getting the food?"

Gumball shrugged "Sorry, man, we thought that everyone will be eating weenies or s'mores during the trip."

Carmen pointed "I wouldn't mind eating the same thing, but not warm soda in the morning."

Teri asked "Who would drink soda in the morning?"

"Who wouldn't?" Remarked Tobias.

With their stomach rowing, they travel about fifty miles on walking the tracks of the forest. They have spend till noon walking along the tracks. Their minds of finding Justin Blake's remains were growing larger and larger by every step they had travel. It was started to grow an obsession for them, including Gumball. They will do everything in their power to see the body even if they died trying. The sun was in full heat when the noon reaches. There were barely a few clothes from the skies. The gang stop in a halt when they saw an area that was a few feets from them.

"This is it, guys." Carrie said. "This is where we'll reach Dead Man's Tracks in no time."

Darwin exclaimed "Finally!"

"There's two ways of reaching the tracks; we'll stay along the track, or we'll go to that big area over there."

Gumball thought back of what Carrie said just now before pointing to another forest "What if we go along the area?"

"It'll take us about an hour if we cut through there."

Darwin suggested "I think we should stay on the tracks."

Tobias replied "I say we should go along the area."

The gang agree on what Tobias said; most of the girls wanted to end this trip right now, including Leslie. They got out of the tracks and started running to the area.

"H-Hey guys, maybe we should stay on the tracks. It's safer away from the animals. Guys? Oh, man." Darwin said as the gang ran to the area, leaving him he last one before catching up to them. It won't be long until they came across the main point of the journey.

* * *

Back in Elmore, people were minding their own business. The gang were wondering of how their parents will react if they didn't come home yesterday. So far not everyone was in a freak state about most of the missing except for a piss off middle age peanut antlered driving up to the Watterson's house. He knock on the door for a couple of times harshly until Richard open the door.

He yawed and was a bit surprised Penny's dad is here. "Patrick, what are you doing here?"

Patrick shouted "You know damn well why I'm here, Watterson!" He went inside the house after pushing Richard very rudely. Nicole notice him entering through the kitchen and entering the backyard, ignoring her concerns. Patrick look around to see Gumball or her daughter or the rest of her friends, but nothing.

Nicole and Richard follow him in the backyard and Nicole asked "Patrick, what's going on?"

"Where is he?!" Patrick asked in a shout. "Where is that sick pervert son of yours?!"

Nicole scolded "Hey, that's my son you're talking about!"

"So you know where he is?!"

Richard shakes his head negatively. "No, we thought he was camping with your daughter, along with Darwin and Anais. It said on Gumball's note that he have given before he and the kids had left."

"Well, they're not!" Patrick sternly said. "I call her friends' parents last night and none of them said that their child or my child is at anyone homes! So I assume that they all be at your house, I wonder!"

"But...But," Nicole stuttered confusedly. "Wait, are you saying that they're missing?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, my god! Richard, call the police!"

* * *

Soon the kids parents arrive in packs around the police department, chatting and worried about their missing kids. The chief of police, Timothy Patterson, came outside with the Sergeant and his gang. The chief was about close to 200 pounds and in his late forties. He had mostly grey hairs around his sides. The obese living bucket of fried chicken chief addresses to the crowd with his hand up "All right, all right. Calm down people."

Tobias and Rachel's mother, Jackie, cried "How can we calm down?! Our children are missing!" The crowd resume chatting louder than ever.

The chief explain more "Now, now. I know you're all upset about this, parents, but I assure you that we're getting to the bottom of this. It might be possible that a child missing could be the act of running away."

Penny's mother, Jane Fitzgerald, shouted while holding her husband's arm "Oh, my god! Patrick, I'm scare!"

Patrick shushed, rubbing her head "It'll be all right, Jane."

Richard and Nicole overheard her cries with him saying "Calm down, Jane. I'm sure Penny is find as long she with Gumball-"

"This is your fault!" Patrick cried, pointing at him. "I knew my daughter will put herself in danger whenever she's around your ungrateful son!"

"Don't talk about my son, you son of a bitch!" The middle age bunny jumped on the middle age peanut antlered, sending them on the ground and landing punches on each other. Both their wives tried to get their husbands under control while both of them are saying "Stop! Stop!"

Some of the police officers restrained them both before calming down and letting them go.

The chief continued "I'm going to need a photo of your children and we'll create a dozen posters and set them around the city. My guess is they should be from here to all the way at the end. We'll conduct a search around a fifty yard radius. Our mens will ask everyone questions about the children. Meanwhile, you parents will go look for anything that your children fall on such as wells, holes, or bomb shelters."

Patrick shouted "How the hell would our children be fall there?!"

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to stand down if you don't corporate. It is just a guess, okay? Alright, gang, let's move!"

* * *

That afternoon, the police had constructed a search for the missing kids. The parents had given them a photo of their missing child and made posters. The police had went door to door, asking them about the missing children. They ask people around town if they see at least one of them. They hadn't found any clues. The parents had looked everywhere for their kids; they look at arcade, the library, the beach, downtown, uptown, or maybe at their homes because their kids might be playing a gag. But this wasn't a gag; this was serious. They were started to get worry for them. They ask themselves of what did they do to drove away their child. Was it because they were strict? Were they're disciplining their kids too much? Were they too rough of them? Or they didn't listen to them? They spend almost about two hours looking for them. Sergeant Parker and his gang had split three into two to try of getting some clues about the missing kids. It was exhausting for them; it was like Justin Blake all over again. They were still in town, but deciding to take a break.

The Sergeant took a break by smoking a cigarette and stated "Damn, this is exhausting."

Billy Trescott was drinking a beer and replied "Yeah, I know what you mean." He took a slip. "This doesn't make sense. Why would almost half of every teen in Elmore suddenly disappear?"

Sergeant Parker guessed "Probably because since school was coming up, they didn't want to face of torture. I mean, I heard about how that teacher made her students' lives mersible."

"Still, that doesn't explain why they left."

"I know, but-" The Sergeant stop and rethinks his thought about everything that has been going on in Elmore. Teens in this town suddenly disappear without a trace. There's been a number of teens left in the town. This didn't make sense for him. "Wait a minute."

Billy looked at him with great concern. "Sir?"

"Call it a hunch, but I'm beginning to wonder what's been going on here. Yesterday, we heard a report about a gun shooting at the market downtown, and as we're going, we stop a couple of two boys and ask them about the shooting. They denied it, and I notice that they were carrying snacks for a campout in one of their friends houses."

Billy asked "What did the boys look like?"

Sergeant Parker described "Both of them were fourteen years, but I don't remember nothing about them boys." He took one long inhale on his cigarette and blowing out a huge light smoke. "Wait. I remember what one of them look like. The boy kinda look like the hot ass blue cat whose marriage to that fat ass rabbit, who was beating the crap out of that mosse."

Billy said while thinking what his friend and knew who he was talking about. "Wait. You mean Gumball Watterson?"

"It's that his name, then yes. Those boys were acting strange when I stop them and lying about where they're going after seeing those snacks they were carrying."

"Where were they coming from?"

"Properly from the market."

And that's when the both of them had found their first clue. They throw away their smokes and half fill cans before getting in their car and drive to the market.

* * *

When they arrive at the market, the two officers went inside the market and goes to the cashier.

Larry greeted "Hello there, value cuto-. He stop at almost at the end of the sentence when he saw the officers right in front of him. He pleaded as his stone body turn white "Oh, dear god. Please don't tell me you're arresting me. I haven't done anything. I swear!"

Sergeant Parker sighed "You're not in trouble, Larry."

Larry let out in deep sigh as a sign of relieved. "Thank god."

"We came here for some questions. Was Gumball Watterson was here yesterday with someone else?"

Larry nodded "Yes, he and Tobias Wilson. They were putting some snacks on the counter and give me the money."

Billy asked "Was there any suspicious on both of them?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yes I did. I ask them of what's the food for, and they said that they're camping at someone elses house."

Sergeant Parker's suspicious grew more and more by the minute. "Can we see your security cameras?"

The three of them all went to the security room, where it was filled with many rows of t.v. The cameras from the store correspond to the mini televisions. Every moment from inside and outside. Larry was ask to play the video from yesterday the moment Gumball and Tobias came to the store. Larry sat at the chair and press the reverse button as one of the mini t.v was making that sound it gets when you're reversing a video. Larry stopped and the t.v show Gumball and Tobias entering the store.

Sergeant Parker ordered "Now fast-forward to where they're at the counter."

Larry fast-forward to the part where they're at the counter. They watch the whole scene until the boys left the market. "That's all I know, Sergt. They came in and left the market. I don't see how is this-" He said before he was interrupted by Billy.

"Sergt, look at this!"

Both Larry and Sergeant Parker were looking at the mini t.v. where Billy is pointing at. The t.v. show Gumball and Tobias back behind the market before showing him his father's pistol that he had stolen from his safe. Gumball fumbles with the pistol before setting an discharge from it and running away from it.

Larry shouted "So that was that shot was!"

Sergeant Parker declared, his eyes narrowed "Looks like we're on the right path."

The two officers left the market before heading to the car as the Sergeant explained "Okay, so we know that they're not camping at someone elses house and it was them who fired the gun, but we need more clues of where they are."

Billy rethink about the clues they had discover just now. First they're not at someone elses house, his friend telling the story and seeing the cameras back at the market. From all the clues merging together, the sergeant didn't know where they are, but Billy know. In fact, Billy _and _Same already know.

Billy stated "John, I think I know where they are, but you gotta promise me not to tell anyone about this. You swear in your mom's life you won't tell?"

Sergeant Parker replied "You got it, pal."

* * *

The two other sides of Sergeant Parker's gang had gone and did the same thing they were doing. According to some witnesses, they saw a pack of teens going at the end of town, one of them was from a piss off old man living in a junkyard with a friendly dog with a tough reputation. A lying one. Sam knew where this was heading, so he did what Billy had already done.

With Matt Dent as his team, Sam stated "Matt, I'm going to tell you something important but you got to swear in your mother's life you ain't telling anybody."

Matt nodded "I swear."

* * *

Billy and Sam both had managed to keep their secret about Blake's body for about 38 hours. By three o'clock, John and Matt told the gang about the secret. Unfortunately, not caring about keeping the secret in their mother's name wasn't an option. They meet up of at the barn where they hang out. They have a plan of how are they're going to get the body. They put in some fishing nets on one of the two cars. They were about to get ready to reclaim for what's theirs, except two of them have some concerns.

Billy said "Listen, John, we been thinking and me and Sam shouldn't go."

Sam replied "Yeah, I agree."

"What are you freakin nuts or something?" Sergeant Parker said, outrage. "You guys are acting like my bitch ex-wife! Look, we go to the forest and if a cop, god knows the chief, ask us of where we going, we'll tell them we're going fishing, and once we get there, we'll just stumble upon while exclaiming "What have we here!"

"Yeah! We're going to be famous! And if we're lucky, the chief might promote us! It's a win-win scenario!" Exclaimed Chuck.

Billy repeated "I still don't think we should go."

"Okay, okay. I understand you too. Now here's what I have to say about this." The German Shepherd replied before raise his voice, shouting "GET IN THE GODDAMN CAR!"

Both Billy and Sam took a step back after being stated by his commander and enter the car in fear.

"All right." John stated, satisfied. "Let's go find us a body!" John went into the car and started it up. Before he drives, Matt said, showing a bit of his anger "Let's hope those bastards don't try of finding the body first."

John evilly grin "Don't worry. They won't make it in time. They're probably dead already. And if they're not…" He took out a handgun, making his point before putting it back. The car then drives away out of town.

* * *

**Holy crap! Sergeant Parker and his gang knews about the truth of the body and the pre-teens. Looks like it'll be a showdown of who deserve the body. Also, the parents discover that their kids missing. The suspense is killing you all, right? Just wait till tomorrow for another new chapter. NiteOwl18 out.**


	14. Swamp of Leeches

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter of The Forest. You guys may want to read it. I think you're going to love it. Also, yesterday, I just found out that four people had posted reviews for the sequel of Elmore's Warriors. So I may reconsider the winner of the contest.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Swamp Of Leeches.**

The gang had went through the small area that Carrie had mention, in hopes of reaching the body quickly. They walked for about fifteen minutes, but it feels like it's been an hour. They walk on the muddy dirt, covering their feets with mud. So far there were no creatures here. It was quiet, a bit too quiet for them,

Teri whined "I'm getting mud all over my feets."

Darwin replied "I knew we should have stay on the tracks." Darwin replied in a grumble.

Tobias mocked in Darwin's tone _"We should have stay on the tracks."_

"Shut up."

_"Shut up."_

"I mean it."

_"I mean it."_

Darwin pushes Tobias a bit, Tobias pushes him back, and both of them were fighting on the ground. Rachel said to the both of them "Guys, cut it out!"

Both of them got back on his feet while both of them replied in unison with their fingers pointing at the other person "He started it."

Gumball called out to the remaining gang "Guys, come on."

Anais was walking right next to Gumball. She was having trouble keeping up with him because her little foot was caught by the muddy ground. She tried her best of getting her foot out of it, getting more mud on her white shoes. It was now started to overflowing.

Gumball asked her as he notice it "Need some help, sis?"

Anais answered "That's okay, I can do it."

"You know, if you want, I can carry you on my back. You can't walk in those shoes."

The little pink bunny looked at her muddy shoes, which are overflowing now. She can feel them at the inside of her shoes. "All right."

Gumball stopped and lower himself to that his sister can climb on his back. She grab Gumball's neck, which he raises up. The blue cat the heard a deep awed from behind him. He turns around and saw the girls, plus most of the guys, swooning over this beautiful moment.

"What, you never seen a brother carrying her little sister before? Let's keep walking people."

Teri replied with a small blush "That's so nice of Gumball."

Masami asked to the Wilson's siblings "How come you two had never done something like that?"

Rachel answered as she narrowed her eyes "Masami, trust me, when Tobias was born, I used to carry him all the times and then he pull my hair and dangle on it."

"I was pretty awesome back then, and I'm still am." Tobias smirked.

Banana Joe remarked "It was a good thing you weren't the one breastfeeding him."

"Ahh, gross! That sick!" Darwin cried in disgust before turning to Rachel. "You didn't, right?"

"Of course not, dude!" Tobias answered. "I had a nanny to breastfeed me while my mom was too busy working."

Rachel corrected "Tobias, she didn't want too because she was afraid that you were going to suck her dried."

Banana Joe said to Tobias "Wait, you let a nanny breastfeed you?"

Tobias explained, making the girls nearly loses her lunch "This nanny wasn't like any nannies. This one here was total milf. Her breast were perfect, and I sucking them like there's no tomorrow. I swear I wish every baby in Elmore will have a nanny with perfect breast."

"Amen brother." Stated Joe, who high five him.

"I think being breast fed must had given him brain damage." Rachel remarked to her boyfriend, who holds a laugh.

The gang kept walking; it was 3:30 when they heard Anais cried "Gumball, look!"

They stopped when they looked to see what they were standing. It was a swamp. The gang took a look at the water, which might be deep. The whole section was cover with plants and weeds. There, on the other side was the surface of the area.

Teri remarked "What a disgusting swamp this is."

Tobias asked "You think we should swim at it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel cried, looking at her little idiotic brother "I ain't swimming there."

Masami remarked "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm flying over there." She then floated right on the other side, which Gumball shouted "Show off!"

"I don't want to get my hair wet!"

Then Bobert's back led out a jack pack, sending him on the other side right next to Masami. Bobert said "I refuse of getting my circuits wet."

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Carrie floated on the other side, which she said "I just don't want to swim there."

Alan and Carmen were on the other side of the area as they float while Carmen was hanging out to Alan's strings. Carmen yelled "I don't want to get all swell up!"

Lastly, Teri made her whole body turn into a paper plane and had Penny to throw it, landing her on the other side. Tobias annoyingly asked to the rest of the gang "Well, does anyone of you have any problems on swimming in the swamp?"

Rachel repeated with more force "Yes!"

"Then let's start swimming."

"The hell I'm not! I'm not swimming in there! I rather float on the other side."

Tobias said "Oh, come on! It's not that deep! Look!" He then grab a long stick that was on the edge of the swamp and held it with both of his hands. He put the stick down on the water and feel the ground with only 1/3th of the large stick. "See? Not that deep."

Gumball shouted to the people at the other side "See, you whiners?! It's not that deep!"

Tobias throw away the stick, and the gang took a few steps into the swamp. But after reaching their fifth steps, they fall into the water, screaming and shouting.

Rachel screamed, her hair was now wet. "Tobias, I'm going to kill you!"

"I told you we should have stay on the tracks!" Darwin shouted. "Why won't nobody listen to me?!"

Tobias remarked "Maybe because nobody will want to listen to a fish who is banging my sister!"

"You know, I'm sick and tired of you damn sex jokes about me and Rachel!"

Penny asked "Yeah, why don't you let off?"

Masami shouted on the other side "Watch out, Tobias! You don't want to piss off Daddy's girl!"

Penny glared at her, remarked "Well, at least I'm not Daddy's spoil little brat!"

The spoiled cloud girl eyes were dotted in shock and her whole body was fuming with anger, making everyone take a step back. "Say that to me one more time."

"Why don't you come over here?"

Masami floated over the swampy water and stop at Penny's face. "Wanna repeat that to me?"

Penny, still angry, repeated very slowly and moving inches by inches to her "Daddy's...spoil...little...brat."

Masami then grab and her head into the water with a scream. Penny grab her entire body and dunk it in the water. The water was splashing onto everyone.

Tobias cheered with a fist pump "Yeah! Girl fight!"

Rachel shouted as he punches her brother "Shut up! This is all your fault!"

Tobias' whole body was started to shake with angry. "I don't like to be punch!" She grab Rachel's multi-color hair and dunk her head on the water. Tobias then got punch by Rachel's hand while she was in the water, sending him in the water. Darwin then join the fight with Rachel by his side. Then the rest of the gang started fighting in the water, except for two, which one seem to like the excitement.

"Guys, come on! Knock it off!" Gumball said to the gang while Anais laugh. No one was listening to the cat to cease the fighting, which made him rolled his eyes and muttered two words. "Screw this."

While the gang was still fighting, Gumball started swimming to the other side of the area, while holding his little sister. Anais yelled right behind her brother's back "Hey guys, Gumball's walking away!"

The gang stopped their water fight and look at their blue cat friend swimming away. Tobias asked smugly, swimming to him "Where do you think you going, Watterson?"

Darwin said in a smug tone just like Tobias as he joins him "Yeah, Gumball." The rest of the gang swim a bit to the two siblings with grin in their faces.

Penny grinned "I think we oughta give Gumball a little bath."

Anais, still on Gumball's back, grab his neck a bit tighter and screaming "I got him by the neck!"

Darwin yelled "Dog pile on Gumball!"

Anais, with her arms on Gumball's neck, drag him by the water, along with her. The rest of the gang started piling up on Gumball. They splash water on each other, laughing and screaming. The ones that were on the other side were seeing this with glee. With the gang surrounding him, Gumball started swimming up to the other side. He tried all his might to reach the surface. Finally, he did, with Darwin grabbing his neck around his arms.

"Sleeper hold! Sleeper hold!"

Gumball was laughing and trying to get Darwin off, then he notice something on Darwin's left cheek. It was small, ogling and grey. The texture of it was brown gray. He shouted "Darwin, there's something on your cheek!"

"Nice try, Gumball, but I'm not falling for that."

Tobias said as he look at Darwin's cheek "No wait. Darwin, he's right. There is something on your cheek."

Looking at it, Rachel concluded "It looks like a leech."

Everyone stop playing when Rachel said leech. Leech? Did she said leech? So does that means that they were swimming in-

The rest of the gang got up from the ground, screaming as they saw leeches covering all over their body. They rub up off of it from their arms and legs and cheeks. They turn to their friend and ask them to rub off leeches from their backs.

Penny screamed "Gumball, get them off of my back!" Gumball quickly knock off the leeches from his girlfriend's back.

The ones that have clothes started take it off, fearing that they could be more underneath them. They remove their shirts, pants, and shoes, not to mention their shell and they were right. More leeches. After a few minutes, they were done. They looked at one and another to see if more leeches were still there.

"Oh, thank god." Tobias sighed in relied before asking Banana Joe. "Is there any on my back?"

The gang all took a breath and seeing the ground. They feel like they were going to be sick. They want to throw up after seeing this whole ordeal. Everyone had marks on where the leeches were at all over their bodies. Nobody wanted to make a remark about Gumball, Anais or Rachel still in their underwears. Then Gumball, in his underwear, feel something in him. It was coming from his underwear. He reach in and his heart stopped.

Gumball whimpered "Oh, god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

The gang saw Gumball's cries and were concern about him. He reaches in from his underwear with his paw, and took out something from it, showing everyone what he has gotten. A leech, cover with a bit of blood. The gang's eyes widen in shock.

Penny asked without her shell and great concern "Gumball?"

Gumball's eyes were dotted and fall down on the ground. The gang to him rush to him in his aid while shouting his name. They surrounded him in a circle and Tobias was the first one to go.

Tobias went to him and started slap lightly on Gumball's cheeks saying "Gumball. Gumball, come on, man, wake up. Wake up. Please don't be dead."

Darwin cried "Oh, god, he's dead!"

"He's not dead. He's still breathing." Anais corrected.

"Cool it, guys." Tobias added. "He's waking up."

Gumball's eyes were open and found out they were around him, still in his underwear. Nobody say anything about it, not even the girls. The gang sighed in relieve.

Anais asked in concern "You alright?" Gumball nodded his head, too freak out to speak after finding out a leech was in his underwear.

Darwin said in wide eye "Man, I never seen someone fainted before."

Tobias remarked "Is there anything you can say that doesn't sound retarded?"

Penny said to them "Guys, shut up."

* * *

Gumball was sitting on a tree with his clothes on. He had not spoken a word for about thirty minutes after what happened. The gang was started to get worry about Gumball. Anais and Rachel both put on their clothes after Gumball open his eyes. They way he saw that leech in his underwear, the way he fainted, and the way he is acting. The gang formed a circle around to discuss what they'll do about Gumball.

Anais suggested "I think we should head back."

Tobias exclaimed "What?! You're backing out?! You're just like your fish brother!"

"What's your problem, Tobias?" Penny scolded. "He had a leech on his underwear, and did you see his face when he fainted?"

"What are you, her mom?"

"Look, I agree with Anais, we should get back and probably take Gumball to the hospital." Teri added.

Tobias spatted "Oh, you just want to go back because you suffered a traumatic experience during the trip!"

Darwin shouted "Hey, lay off man!"

"You too?! This was your idea in the first place!"

Rachel screamed "Hey, leave him alone!"

"Why you got to be such a jerk?!" Leslie asked, but Tobias was starting to insult both Darwin and Rachel.

"Why don't you two go make out and maybe Rachel can give you an organsm?!"

"Will you stop with that?!" Rachel shouted in replied.

"Organsm! Organsm! Organsm!"

Rachel and Tobias started fighting and pulling each other hairs. The gang tried their best to separate the two of them. They were screaming, telling them to stop. They were acting like wild animals as they fight each other for no reason. For Tobias and Rachel, there was always a reason. Gumball's ears pick up on the screaming and shouting; the rage build up inside him more and more. His entire face was filled with deep red.

Gumball called out "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" Then he repeated with a lot of force within him "STOP IT!"

The entire gang stopped fighting and screaming. They look at him in surprise as Gumball got up from the tree and announced "I'm not going back. Not now."

He then grab his things and continue his search for the body. The gang were still surprise that he could scream like that, even his siblings. Tobias and Rachel stop pulling each other hairs. The entire gang follow Gumball, despite them being afraid by now after that outburst.

Tobias muttered to his sister "Idiot."

Rachel muttered back "Up yours, retard."

Around that time, nobody knows why Gumball wanted to see the body so badly not after they had experiences dangerous obstacles along the way. They wanted to object this of continuing the trip, but couldn't risk of asking this to Gumball even after they have almost lost him. Even if no one wants to come along with him, Gumball will be the only one to see the body by himself.

* * *

**Well, how dd you all love that chapter? Post reviews or leave me message about it. Also, since Elmore's Warriors Returns is probably going to be the next story, I had left you a message last night about my first story. That'll explain you guys everything. Only two or three more chapters left until the fourth story is done. NiteOwl18 out.**


	15. The Body

**All right, everyone. Here's is the new chapter, the chapter that you all been waiting for since you first started on the story. Here it is, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Body.**

Around four in the afternoon, the gang resume walking along to continue their trip of finding the dead body. A hour ago, they had gotten out of the area and soon find themselves walking on the tracks. They were almost close that they could actually smell the rotten corpse in their noses. If they were, they will be throwing up by now. Nobody had uttered a word or a sentence. They were too afraid to speak up after that episode with the leeches, the group debating whether or not to go back, and Gumball shouting to not to go back, even after finding a leech down his underwear. Gumball was leading the group, while the rest of them were about a few feet away from Gumball. They were speaking in hush tones or in a whisper.

"Is someone is going to talk to him about you know what?" Teri asked.

"After what happen back there just now?" Tobias answered. "No way!"

Masami looked at Penny and whispered "You're his girlfriend. So say something to him."

"He needs some time for himself." Penny replied, and worry for her boyfriend.

Darwin whispered "You don't think that leech didn't bite off his dick, didn't he?"

"Of course not!" Carmen shouted in a whisper "It was only one!"

Anais looked at her brother and was in deep concern about his condition. She thought for sure that he had died when he fainted. It wasn't that bad since the three of them were running from the train when the gang were crossing the bridge. She walk more than a couple of feets to Gumball. She looked at her brother, with determination in his face. She was too nervous to speak after snapping at them for suggesting that they should go back.

Anais, with courage in her, say the first thing that comes to mind. "Gumball."

Gumball's ears were pointed up and look at her little sister. "Mmh?"

Anais asked with a bit of nervousness "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, I am, sis. Why would you say that?"

"Well, uh…" Stated Anais, who started to play with her little fingers while she was getting nervous. "After that whole deal with you being fainted from that leech and snapping at us that you don't want to go back-"

Gumball interrupted "Wait, is that why everybody is so quiet?"

Anais nodded "Yeah."

Gumball was surprise and embarrassed that his gang were too afraid to speak or even arguing. No wonder he hasn't heard one remark from Tobias or anyone from the group. He stopped walking and faces the group, whom some of them took a step back, fearing that'll he yell again.

"Uh, listen, guys…" Gumball said, with guilt, and put his head on the back of his head. "About what I said back there an hour ago, I didn't mean to snap at you all, but I can't stand of seeing you guys fighting. I'm been trying to keep this group together, without arguing or fighting. I want to show you guys the true meaning of this trip, but I guess me snapping at you all made me realize that I hadn't been doing a good job of keeping the group."

Darwin said, in surprise "What? Come on, man. You had been doing a great job of keeping the group together."

"Yeah, and if it involves us getting killed in the Forest of Doom, getting run over by a train, and not to mention getting leeches all over us, then I must been doing a good job." Stated Gumball, who was being sarcastic.

"And you are." Penny said, with words of encouragement. "We just hit some difficult obstacles along the way, but we turn out okay. So you have been doing a great job."

Masami replied "Yeah, even we did almost got killed by your actions."

Penny glared at her "Masami…"

"I mean, you are doing a great job. You and your brother learn about the forest and you had the idea of covering ourselves with dirt to hide ourselves from the animals."

Banana Joe smiled "Yeah, dude, anyone who was willing to save his siblings from a train and dodging it is okay in my books."

"Plus you entertain us with that amazing story of yours." Alan added.

Tobias replied "Also, you were willing to keep the trip going after that leech incident."

Gumball said, with beam "Wow, so even through after going through all this, we're still going along the trip."

Anais nodded "Sure is."

Gumball apologized "Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what this trip had put you all."

"Oh, please, we been through worse than that." Tobias said, waving his hand.

"So, if you guys want, we can always go back to town."

"What?" Rachel spoke. "And without the kid's body? Hell no!"

The gang muttered in agreement at Rachel's statement. They were also nodding their heads. Gumball was surprise by the gang's statement.

Banana Joe replied "No way, man! We're not going back, not until we see the body and drag him home with us."

Gumball declared "Then let's go find us a dead kid body!"

The gang cheer and raise their fist in the air as they process to continue their trip. Darwin exclaimed "I sure hope no one will find it before us!"

* * *

At the road of nowhere, Sergeant Parker and his team were heading out of finding the dead kid for themselves. The radio was on for their entertainment. The Sergeant was behind the wheel as he drink beer. The two police cars were on both sides of each road. Only the two of them were the only ones on the road. As they keep on driving down the road, they spotted a huge sixteen wheel truck coming down the hill. The truck was heading into where the Sergeant was driving. The other police car saw the truck coming in at full speed, and the driver beep on his wheel a few times to get the Sergeant's attention.

"Hey, Serg! You may want to turn you car to the other side! There's a truck coming right at you!"

Sergeant Parker saw the truck coming in, and instead of going to the other side, he hit the throttle stick and the gas pedal, making the police car accelerate in full speed. The other police car did the same thing and the driver beep on the car horn many times, but the stubborn Sergeant didn't listen. His other team behind him try to warn him about the on-coming truck, by yelling and shaking him. The Sergeant remain cool and calm as the truck was almost there, then-

Instead of a crash collation, the truck move out of the road and into the grassy dirt road before going back on the road. The gang from each car look at the Sergeant, who didn't flinch in coward for seeing the truck. He just stood there and took it before saying "Looks like I win." After saying that, he took a long drink from his beer and continue on his trip.

* * *

The gang back at the forest continue their search of finding Justin Blake. So far, nobody complained from everyone. That's what Gumball wanted for the rest of the gang. They continue of following the tracks for what it seems thirty minutes. The sun was still shining and a gust of wind blow on the rest of the group, freezing them a bit. Good thing their clothes had gone dry since the leech incident.

Carrie notice the area that was similar to her. The thing about the place was the rows of bushes with many blueberries in each side from a long row and there were many trees that most of them didn't remember seeing a lot of trees back at the forest. This place had cover almost the entire skies, covering the sun as it was gloomy and dark. Right next to it was a long mighty river. Suddenly, Carrie knew what this was. She floated right pass the group and announced "This is it, guys! Dead Man's Tracks!"

Everyone look around the place that Carrie had mention just now. Dead Man's Track. The last place where the young boy was last seen.

Gumball said to the group "All right, we'll split into halves. One will go over there and the other to the other side."

"How do we know the kid might be there?" Anais asked. "It might be possible that the train drag him as it hit him."

"Just find something that could prove he was here. An arm, a leg, a torso, or, possibly, even a head."

Teri remarked "When we see one, we'll scream for you."

"You'll do that. Okay, gang, split up."

Half of the sixteen people go on the left and the rest of them to the right to see a body, or possibly a least a body part. They went to the rows of blueberries bushes to see if they were anything to report. They look under the bushes to see anything suspicious.

Tobias muttered to himself "Man, this is going to take forever."

Darwin went by bushes to bushes to see anything he finds. The sight of those blueberries was making Darwin hungry. He hasn't eaten since this morning or in the afternoon. Come to think of it, the gang hasn't eaten anything in the afternoon, not after most of the group was being attacked by leeches. He took one berry from the bush and ate one. The delicious berry was making him more hungry. He grab several berries and ate some more. He must have eaten about twenty berries under a two minute. As he was grabbing for his twenty fifth berry, his nose had pick up a foul stench. He covers his nose, and wonder where was the smell coming from. He look over to see a group of flies of where he was looking at. Darwin took a step closer to see what were the flies flying at.

The gang tried their best of looking for the body in each blueberry blushes they go at. Gumball cried to the rest of the gang "You find anything yet?"

Tobias answered "Just a dead woodpecker, a dead raccoon, and a dead bird, but no dead kid."

Masami asked as she was floating underneath a bush "Are you sure he's here, Watterson?"

Gumball answered as he looked underneath a bush "That's what Carrie said."

"Hey, I said I know of where he was last seen, I didn't say where he was at." Carrie corrected.

Gumball kept looking at another bush where his ears had pick up Darwin's screaming. "GUYS! YOU GUYS! I SEEN HIM! THERE HE IS! HE'S OVER THERE!"

Was he joking? Please tell me he was joking. That's what the gang had thought. All they knew before they could rethink this, they rush to where Darwin was at. The young twelve year old fish had his arm pointed of where he spotted the body. There was unknown dirt area that was next to the mighty river. There was a campfire of which the flames had died out for it seems a long time ago. Above the dead fire was a torn limb of a deer's leg that was attach to a stick right through it. The wound from it was filled with maggots and worms that has already eaten most of the skin, which explains why half of it was now bone. Flies were piling underneath the wound. The gang felt sick in their stomachs and wanted to throw up. There was also a blue jacket next to the dead campfire. There were two section of flies; one from the half bone limb, and the other from a bush that had no blueberries. The gang walk slowly to where the flies was flying over at a bush.

There, at the bottom at the messy and dried red bush, stood a grey and pale hand in front of their faces.

None of them breathed; somewhere of where that grey and pale hand reside was the rest of the body. But the question was is it still there? Has the animals had gone and ate what was left of it? And what about the insects? The gang couldn't see the rest of the body instead at ghostly hand. Gumball slowly put his hand onto the bushes and move them, accidentally breaking it. Gumball and a few of his friends jumped a bit when they saw something that stopped their hearts completely. They were right; the ghostly pale hand belong to what was the rest of Justin Blake.

Tobias whispered "Oh, god!"

The poor boy was facing up to their very eyes. The gang, plus the rest of town, was right about Justin Blake's fate. The train must have gone through the night and struck down the young lemur boy before landing in the bush. It was amazing how the train didn't take anything from him along the passing. Not an arm, a leg, or even a head. The rest of him of his lemur body were all still there underneath the bush. The dead kid was about thirteen years old, he worn a light blue shit and blue jeans and the shoes he was wearing were now dirty and old like it hasn't been wish for over three weeks. But this one hasn't been wash for more than three weeks. His face was open up and his dark green eyes were open up in shock. Ants and worms and many insects that neither of them don't dare to know were all over his shirt, his jeans, and his face. Insects were going in and out of his mouth. Another reason for them not to throw up was that underneath the corpse was a dry, but still has foulness from it, including his mouth. Speaking of which, how long did that poor boy stood there as the insects and flies were all over his corpse?

Darwin said in disbelief "Man, how long did this guy stood there after that train hit him?"

Bobert said "Allow me to scan the crime scene." His giant eye started to function and target onto the corpse. From inside of its screen, there were numbers and a large red scan appear from top to the bottom of the corpse.

"It appears that Justin Blake had been dead for three months. I have scan the insects, and these are second generation worms. I notice the body and the texture of it. His body started to decay after being hit by the train during the three month period." He explained.

Penny said "That still doesn't explain about the campfire and that limb over there." She was referring to where the gang saw the campfire with the bone limb before seeing the body.

Bobert's scan the campfire and the bone limb as he continues "The limb was from a deer and I saw some fingerprints on it, and they belong to Blake. Blake must have been hungry after coming here, so he went to find some. Not eating berries wasn't enough for him, so he hunt down and kill a deer."

"How long did he live before he kick the bucket?" Asked Gumball.

"After running away from home, he came across here and set up a campsite for himself. A few days later, he eat blueberries from the bushes over there, every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He was sick and tired of blueberries, so he set off to find real food."

Darwin answered "The deer."

"Precisely, except I took another look at the wound and it turns out the deer has been dead for over a week. He rip off the deer's leg and took it back here. He went back to the area of where he saw the dead deer and rip off another one for another meal. A few nights later, he started to get sick and throw up at the bush of where he reside now. Unfortunately, he didn't properly cook the deer limb right, so it may him sick. He got disoriented as he walk at the tracks, but when he did, a train came in and struck him down, landing him in the bush."

"Damn." Gumball said. "So now what?"

Tobias suggested "Let's find some long branches and build a stretcher for him."

The gang split up again to find some long branches for them to build a stretcher for the corpse so they could bring him back to town. They didn't bother taking another look at the body again. They looked at different places in the area of where they could find long branches. They hold their noses to not tried to breath the foul from both the bloody and bone wound and the body.

Anais was looking at what the gang are looking for when she saw something that is sticking underneath the ground. She bend down and see something that is clear on both sides. She pick it up with her little pink hands and stood what it was on the ground.

"Gumball." Stated Anais "Look what I found."

Gumball heard his sister and goes to him. The rest of the gang goes to both of the siblings. From what Anais was holding is a baton, sealing in a plastic bag.

Anais said with curiosity "I wonder what this was doing here in the middle of the forest."

Bobert scan it with his forensic scanner and conclude "This baton is belong to one Jerry Michaels and from the looks of it, there some few bloods on it, which belong to one Cole Williams."

Gumball said, remembering hearing the kid's name that Bobert said just know "Hang on, I know that kid. Didn't his family lost in that trial?"

Tobias replied "Yeah, it was something about him getting beaten by one of the cops for throwing a baseball at his window."

"And get this…" Stated Bobert, who was still checking on the baton. "This Jerry Michaels is a member of Sergeant John Parkers' gang."

The name of the Sergeant throws down a sliver onto everyone's spines.

Alan asked to Darwin "Darwin, you remember when you were telling us the story of how you heard about the body's location from two of Sergeant Parker's gang?" The goldfish nodded. "What else did you remember?"

"All I remember hearing about them talking about the dead body and not wanting to the chief to find out or pissing their leader." Darwin recalled.

Rachel asked "Did you remember why?"

"It was something about them burying evidence in the forest for someone who's convicted of aggravated assault."

Gumball said "I'm guessing that the gang were involved in burying the evidence for one of theirs."

"I'm guessing that you're right, cat."

The entire gang froze up and turn around to see the angry face of Sergeant Parker with two cars right behind him. "Well look what we got here, boys." Stated the Sergeant.

* * *

**Wow! Okay, so the gang had finally found the kid's dead body, and now Sergeant Parker and his gang had come to take it for credit. Who will get the body? Gumball and his gang or the Sergeant and his gang? Find out what happened next on the last chapters!**


	16. The Confrontation

**All right guys the moment is here. You guys remember the gang finally found the dead body, and now Sergeant Parker and his gang has come to take it for credit. Here's what happened in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Confrontation.**

The entire gang froze up by the voice and the angry face of Sergeant John Parker. Darwin jump a bit when he thought it was the body. On the far side of where the Sergeant was standing came Chuck Davis.

"Son of a bitch!" Exclaimed the bulldog. "They already got the body! Let's kill them!"

The Sergeant put his hand aside to stop the bulldog. Most of the gang stand back a bit, thinking that he'll come and kill them.

Sergeant Parker said coolly to his friend "Easy, amigo. So from what I heard is that you guys were planning to take the body from us, weren't you?"

Tobias declared "You stay away from the kid; we found him and we got dibs."

The entire gang yelled in agreement "Yeah!"

Sergeant Parker sarcastically replied to Chuck "Ooo! Well, we better start running, Chucky boy, cause they got dibs." Chuck put both of his arms across and laugh with sinister in his mouth.

"We have every right to take the body back. You all came in cars, that's not fair!" Anais shouted.

Chuck replied crudely "Says who, bunny?"

"Says me!"

"Well, not anymore! He's ours."

Gumball shouted "You're forgetting that there's sixteen of us! I dare you to make your move."

"Oh, we will." The Sergeant smiled sadistically. "Boys!"

By the sound of his leader's cry, Billy Trescott, Samuel Ford, Matt Dent, and two other Doberman got out of the two police cars and went behind their leader and Chuck. Darwin took a step back when he saw Billy and Sam coming out of the car. Darwin kept thinking to himself _Oh no! It's them! __Maybe they won't know that it was me._

There were now seven police officers, the largest and menacing dogs ever in town, versus a group of sixteen minors, who had no idea what they were going to do. All they have to know was to keep stand their grounds and make sure no one takes a step or lay a single hand on the body.

The Sergeant said to the gang, whom most of them were getting scare. "Alright, you little bastards, you got two choices. Either you leave, and we take the body. If you don't, we kill you all, and we leave with the body."

Sam replied "Yeah, and beside, me and Billy found it first!"

Tobias remark as he pointed to Darwin "Yeah, but lucky Darwin here manage to caught the whole thing!" He started to imitate Sam voice "Oh, Billy, I wish we never bury the evidences! Oh, Billy, I wish we could have gotten the body back! Oh, Billy, I wish I never piss myself on seeing the body!"

Billy had caught of what Tobias was saying and look at the scare fish. "So you're the little worm who knew about the body?!"

Darwin took a step back while shaking his arms, denying everything. Sam's face became red with anger. "Oh, that's it! You're dead, fish!"

Rachel put herself right in front of Darwin to protect him, but Billy and Sam were hold back the Sergeant's arm.

"Oh, right. Anyone of you all want to make another remark?" Sergeant Parker replied before looking at Tobias, who became traumatized by the Sergeant's very dark eyes. "How about you, Mr. funny man? You got any remarks?"

Tobias stuttered "I-I-I-No. No. Not one, yet."

"I don't care what you'll do to us!" Penny shouted. "You're not taking the body!"

Rachel screamed "You guys had your chance when you're friends were out burying evidences!"

The rest of Sergeant Parker's team were caught by the surprise of Rachel's mentioning the evidences that one of his team was accused of assaulting a teen with a baton. Anais was still holding the plastic bag containing the baton.

Sergeant Parker said, with his eyes lowered "So you guys know about our buried treasure."

"That's right!" The young blue cat declared. "And when we get back to town, we're going to tell everybody of what you bury!"

Matt asked "Who are they going to believe? A bunch of pre-turds playing adventure or us bringing you all back alive?"

Darwin confusedly said "What do you mean You bringing us all back alive?"

"Have you all heard? Your parents are worried sick about you all being missing. It's all over town."

Teri said to Penny in disbelief "Our parents notice that we're missing?"

"In fact," Continued Matt. "Just yesterday, the chief had given an update on the kid's body."

Chuck replied "And with you guys missing and us finding the body, we'll be headed up to a big promotion."

"Except…" Added Sergeant Parker. "We're going to change our plans here. See, we thought you guys might be dead for going along the Forest of Doom, but after seeing you guys here with the body, I think its time for some drastic measures, if you know what I mean, boys" He faces the gang on the last sentence with a grin, whom the others made a similar grin before they chuckled.

"Your parents said that we promise to take you all back," Billy said. "But they didn't say that we didn't take you all _alive_."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Teri confusingly asked, and being scared at the same time.

Sergeant Parker declared with a grin "It means we're going to kill you all."

"Screw you, man!" Tobias shouted while pointing at them. "You can't kill us all!"

"The hell I can! And maybe we all to tell you folks back home of how we were too late to save you guys just in time for the train came in and hit you all."

Banana Joe remarked "Jokes on you, man, cause we don't hear no train coming!"

"Not yet." The small comedian's eyes then dotted in fear.

"Look, we can make this all go away and act as if nothing happens, if you come into our cars, we take the body, and bring you all home, where your mommies and daddies can give you all the hugs and kisses crap." Chuck said.

"You heard what he said." Sergeant Parker added. "Last chance, you little bastards. Step aside and we can take the body and no one gets hurt. What do you said?"

Tobias remarked "What don't you go back home and screw you mom some more?"

Sergeant Parker lose all his intention to make the teens stop what they were planning to do to take the body back and became frustrated. He grab his handgun and declared "You're dead. You're all dead."

The pre-teens got more scare by the sight of the gun, and back away except for three; two of them were asking one to leave. Tobias was the only one of standing his grounds as the body was behind him. Darwin and Rachel tried to talk some senses into him.

Darwin said to him as he grab his arm "Tobias, come on."

Tobias said with determination "They're not taking him."

The armed Sergeant started to move onto the gang the minute almost half of the pre-teens left at the sight of the gun.

Rachel grab his little brother's arm and cried "Tobias, don't be a hero!"

"They're not taking him."

Darwin exclaimed "He's got a gun, man!"

Sergeant Parker stop in front of Tobias's face, along with Darwin and Rachel. He cock the trigger of the gun and pointed at Tobias' face. "Time to join him on the other side." Stated the Sergeant, who was about to release the trigger and-

*KA-BLAM!*

Darwin and Rachel ducked, so did the gang behind them. Tobias' close his eyes the moment the gun went off. He closes his eyes and suddenly he wasn't on the ground. The Sergeant took a step back when he saw someone with a gun. Gumball Watterson pointed Tobias' dad pistol onto the leader's face. He stand beside Tobias, who was shock of seeing him like this. Darwin and Rachel went to the remaining gang, who were cowering in a bush nearby the river. The gang was surprise of seeing Gumball with the gun, especially when it comes in a standoff with Sergeant John Parker.

Anais cried in a whisper "Gumball!"

Soon the Sergeant's friends each pull a gun on Gumball, scaring the gang and making Tobias take a step back. Gumball remained in his spot and still standing on his ground with the gun.

Matt said with his gun up "Threatening our leader with an unlicensed gun and not taking orders can be a serious charge for you, boy."

Sergeant Parker ordered "Just put the gun down, Gumball."

"Not unless you tell your friends here to put their guns down." Gumball spatted. "You're not taking him. Not even your friends."

"Come on, Watterson. Just put the gun down before you'll hurt yourself. You ain't got the balls to shoot us."

"Wanna bet?"

Sergeant Parker took a step forward, but Gumball move closer to him with the pistol, making him back to where he was standing.

Gumball threatened "Don't you dare move, John. I'll kill you. I swear to god I'll kill you."

Matt said with hesitation "You don't have enough bullets to kill us, man."

"I can try."

"Then what?" Sergeant Parker replied. "After you wasted all your bullets, how many of us will be left? Probably two?"

Gumball answered "Only one way to find out. Now, if you don't want your remaining corpses be eaten by carnivorous creatures, I suggest you leave." He cock the trigger from the pistol. _"Now."_

"Come on, kid. You must have at least some of your lazy ass father or your mother's good sense. Gimme the gun."

"What don't you make me, retard?"

"You can't shoot all of us, Watterson."

"I ain't going to shoot your friends, John. Just you."

It was that moment that Gumball was being serious of shooting Sergeant John Parker. He and his friends had spend almost two days of finding the kid's body, and now he ain't letting nobody, not even the Sergeant or his goons, taking credit of finding it. His friends were just standing there and looking at the standoff between Gumball and the Sergeant's friends. Penny, Anais and Darwin were getting freak out by the look at Gumball's eyes. Was he really going to kill them just for a body? They waited for a bit for anyone to make a move or say a remark back to one and the other.

"Gang," Stated the Sergeant. "Lower your weapons." His friends was confuse by the leader's orders; they thought he was joking. But the Sergeant repeated the order again, and this time, his friends lower their pistols down. "All right. What do you want now?"

"Here's what you all going to do." He begin explaining. "You and your friends are going back to your cars and drive back to Elmore. We'll keep our word if you keep your word about this. After that, I don't care. But you're still not getting him."

The Sergeant got angry by the statement given by the armed Gumball, but put his gun back in his pocket and smiled "You know we're not going to forget this, right? We're going to get you."

Gumball said in a threatening tone "Maybe you will, maybe you won't."

"Oh, we will." Stated the Sergeant, losses his smile. "This is big time, baby. Don't you ever forget that."

The defeated Sergeant turn his back on the whole gang and disappear as he step out of the area. His friends follow him back before disappearing. Gumball remained standing his ground until he heard two familiar engines off the area and driving far away from them until he and the gang could no longer heard them both.

Gumball finally pull his gun down after twenty minutes of his standoff with the Sergeant and his friends. The remaining gang come out of the bushes and Penny was the first one to hug him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Cried Penny.

Gumball hugged his girlfriend very hard, and his little sister and brother hugged him as well.

Banana Joe remarked "Dude, that was intense!"

"I know." Masami said. "I was almost shock that Gumball were going to kill him."

Tobias said to Gumball, who put his hand on his shoulder "Thanks, man. I appreciated." He then suddenly felt being hug by his older sister, who was surprise by that since she never hug him before. His eyes widen by this. "Sis."

Rachel stopped as a joke "Hey, don't you go all sad eyes on me."

Both of the siblings chuckled, along with the gang. The older sister kiss Gumball on the cheek and said "Thanks for saving my little brother's life, Gumball."

Gumball smiled "No problem." He stopped smiling when he caught his eyes again on Justin Blake's dead body. As he was looking at it, he come to his own terms. Was it really worth it? To risk our lives and having a standoff between who gets the credit of a corpse?

Teri asked "Now what?"

Banana Joe answered "What do you mean? We take the body back to town!"

"No." Stated Gumball "We're not taking him back."

The entire gang lock eyes with Gumball with surprise and confusion of what he said just now. Perhaps he was too shock over what happen with his confrontation with him and Sergeant Parker and his friends. He was joking, but the joke became real when Gumball repeated "We're not taking him back."

"Are you serious, man?" Tobias exclaimed confusingly. "They're gone! We can take him back! We own him!"

"No!" Shouted Gumball. "Listen, if we go back, our families will know what we been doing. They're already know about us lying to them! Plus, those guys over there can put us in prison!"

"But we have the evidence! We can bring them down!" Banana Joe reminded.

"And what?" Penny added. "They'll tried to denied it!"

The entire gang were left with their thoughts of this situation. If they bring the body back, the town will ask questions about them, and they'll be put in prison for threading the Sergeant and his friends with an unlicensed gun, finding evidence that could fabricate it and, not to mention, be the ones that kill the young boy. If they bring the evidence back to town, it'll be the same thing. Whether odds are, they'll lose.

Carrie asked "So we don't bring the body or the evidence back to town, what do we do?"

"We were supposed to be heroes." Darwin said sadly to his brother. "We came all this way for us to reach him."

"Not this way, Darwin." Stated Gumball. "Not this way. I have an idea."

In the end, the gang finally reach the body of Justin Blake, but decided to not calm it as theirs. The gang had went to different areas of the forest and come back with large branches. The branches were put in the campfire that Justin had once started before his demise on that fateful night. So far, they collected about fifty large branches. Bobert zap the branches with his laser eye, reborn the fire back from it's ashes. The flames from it was about hundred in the air, consuming most of the trees around it and the skies with dark fumes. After resurrecting the fire again, Gumball and his gang left the area, leaving Justin Blake's body in the bushes.

* * *

**Wow! Okay, so Gumball had threatened Sergeant Parker and his gang to leave or he'll kill them. Pretty shocking and scary, huh? Also they decided to not calm the body, after they went through. See what happens when they got back to town and how their folks reacted. Only one more chapter till I'm finish with it and move on with Elmore's Warriors Returns. See you soon.**


	17. Going Home Without A Body

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for the last chapter. It became so long that I had to cut it into two parts. This is the first part of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Going Back Without A Body.**

The gang resume walking back to Elmore without a dead body to carry back with. Justin Blake had been left where he is rested. The gang decided that it was best that no one, not even Sergeant Parker and his gang, take credit for the body. The best way of settling this matter was to build a large fire so that anyone can see the flames of where he resides. After that, the gang went back home. No one had utter a word; their thoughts were still minding into them. Thier adventure had been a risky one for them, but, in the end, it was all for nothing. They were supposed to be heroes, just like what they had intended to do. It was only five o'clock and the gang were out of Dead Man's Tracks. There were only a few clouds in the skies, and the sun had turn into bright orange. A mind had erupted in Gumball's mind; What if they had already gone back to town and lied to them about us? What about their parents? Will they'll be mad that they lied to them or will they'll be glad to see them alive? What are they are going to tell them when they get back?

Teri asked "What are we going to say to our folks when we get back?"

"If we ever get back." Tobias corrected. "You know the Sergeant and his gang is going to make up a story right when they got back. Our folks are probably having a memorial service right about now."

Carrie advised "We'll have to run very fast if we want to make it back to town. If my guess is correct, there are tracks at the opposite side of Elmore. We'll sneak back into there, and if our folks ask us where we were, we just say that we were camping out in the hills, and we got lost on our way."

Darwin asked "And you sure that will work?"

"Probably."

"Oh, we knew it's not going to work." Masami scoffed. "Our folks already know about our trip."

"Then we'll have to walk very fast."

"No way." Teri said. "I ain't going to walk all the way back to town by going through the same thing. Couldn't have we catch a train for us to ride back to town?"

Carrie sarcastically replied "Sure. All we need to do is find a passing train and we can hop on it."

Molly said "I rather be on a train than to walk."

The entire gang nodded their heads and muttered in agreement.

"Please don't talk about trains." Darwin said. "Let me remind you that me and my siblings were almost run over by one."

"I don't care. I just don't want to walk anymore." Banana Joe added.

Anais observe the skies, concluding "It's going to be dark in a few hours, and I can't stand of spending another night in the forest."

Gumball sighed "If we look for another train, we'll hop on."

"I doubt there's any trains around here." Masami said, then, all of a sudden, a small sound was heard on everyone's ears. They turn around to see a fading bright light coming at them.

Penny gasped "Its them! They come back!"

Teri shouted "They're back for their revenge!" Shouted Teri.

Tobias quickly took out his father's pistol and said "I'll take care of this." He pointed the pistol onto the oncoming light, thinking that its Sergeant Parker and his friends. Tobias cock his pistol as soon as moving light came in closer and closer. With the other gang are looking at the light, Gumball soon notice the sound a bit more. The wheels from it were rolling right in the tracks, that's the same sound of where his siblings were almost got run over.

Gumball called out "Tobias, hold your weapon!"

Tobias lower his weapon, and the gang finally realized that it was only a train. As the train was about to pass them, they were just talking about how they should get on a train to get them back to town.

Gumball said to the gang "Okay, guys. We'll run as the train passes us, then Carrie will open a boxcar and all of us will jump right to it."

Teri whined "This is worse than walking."

Tobias glared at her "You want us to walk back to the Forest of Doom, and we put dirt all over ourselves again?"

Teri pause for a few moments and answered "Okay, we'll run."

The entire gang get into their positions; the sound of the train came in roaring just like where Gumball and his siblings had heard being almost getting their lives taken by it. The train came in closer and closer.

Gumball started "Ready." The gang were started to rethink about this, but it was too late to change that as the train came in a flash, passing the entire gang.

"Go!" Shouted the cat, whom the entire gang started running with the train. Carrie floated as fast as she could and open the boxcar that was consider the closest to the gang. She used all her straight to open the cart. The gang can't keep up with the train as it was traveling about fifteen to twenty miles per minute. Carrie struggle to open the cart; the dirt coming from the tracks started to hit the gang in their eyes. They lower their eyes to not get anymore and try their best of not to fall down.

Finally, the cart open up, revealing a large amount of space. The gang move in a little closer as Carrie help the first passenger on the cart. The next passengers throw their backpacks inside before being lifted inside. About five or six pre-teens enter the boxcar, they help the next one inside with their hands, which adds up about ten or twelve hands.

The ones that can float easily went inside the car. As Penny went up in the cart, there was only Gumball and Anais left to get in. Gumball look at his little sister, who was slowing down by the amount of exhaustion she was running. She was breathing very fast as she tried to run very fast.

Gumball throw his backpack inside the car and slow down for a bit as he kept on running just to be on his sister's side. Gumball shouted "Anais, jump on my back!"

Anais heard his brother's order and jump on Gumball's back and hold on to his neck. Gumball resume running for where he had throw his backpack, but with the weight of his sister on his back, he can't keep up. The gang reaches their hands onto both of them. The train was moving a bit faster than Gumball.

Gumball said to Anais on his back "I'm going to swing you over into the car!"

Anais shouted "Say what?!"

Gumball grab his sister's ears and throwing her entire body in the cart before saying "Sorry!"

Now it was Gumball's turn; the gang call out his name and each taking out their hands onto him. Gumball kept running, but at the rate of the train was speeding, he wasn't going to keep up. He can feel his legs all tired out. Then he had an idea; an insane one. With his remaining strength still in place, Gumball jump onto the cart that contains his friends, and got caught by some of his friends' hands before pulling him in. Gumball sigh in relief along with the rest of the gang. Anais came to his big brother and hug him. Gumball hug her and patted her back.

Anais said to his "That's for saving my life."

Gumball smiled warmly at his little sister, and Anais slap Gumball across the face. Anais added "And that's for yanking at my ears. You know I hate that!"

"Well, how was I suppose to carry you on the cart? By jumping inside with you on my back?"

"If you try." Gumball chuckle as she put a headlock on her sister's neck, making her laugh.

Darwin asked "So now what?"

The rest of the gang look at each other with questionable thoughts about what they will do now that the train is taking them back home.

Penny suggested "Maybe we should try and get some sleep."

Rachel said with an eyebrow raise "But it's only about…" She check on her watch and answer "Six."

"That's okay; during the summers, I spend most of my days sleeping during the day." Carrie said.

Masami asked "You sure we want to be sleeping here while the train is moving?"

Gumball answered with a shrug "Hey, hobos are pros at it; maybe we can learn from them."

"And it's better than sleeping on the ground and us taking guard duty." Tobias added.

With no one objecting to this, the gang were left of sleeping in the boxcar, even thought it was only six in the afternoon. They unwrap their sleeping bags and put their heads into their bags. Some of them were sleeping right next to the person they admire and care; Darwin sleep right next to Rachel, who slept right next to Tobias. Anais sleep right next to Gumball, who slept right next to his girlfriend. Carrie close the door with a loud noise, shutting off the light inside it into darkness. The gang tried their best of ignoring the loud sound coming from outside the train. How does hobos ever try to sleep from this? That's what everybody's been thinking. This was going to be hard for them to sleep, but at least they're not doing guard duty and taking turns of Tobias' pistols. As they sleep through the entire afternoon and night, their little minds are making up in inside of them: how long will the town notice the dark smokes coming from where he reside now?

* * *

It was another morning in Elmore at a little past five o'clock on Saturday. The gang had slept the entire day sleeping inside the boxcar as the train keeps on moving. They just ignore the sound from outside and slept like a pack of dogs.

The train had stop at an unknown area in the city about five miles precisely. Many boxcars were seen at outside of the tracks, forming into five lines of ten carts. The driver of the train step out of the engine room and breath in the fresh new air. He walk to every boxcars and tap on each he passes, earning him a light tap. As he tap the other boxcar, he caught his ears into the past boxcar. It was some sort of a hollow tap. Just to be sure that it wasn't hallow, the driver tap it again, earning him not a light tap.

The driver muttered "Damn hobos."

He took out his long revolver out of his pocket and and flashlight from his backside. He turn it on and open the door, with his pistol pointing in front. He then lower his pistol down when he saw not a bunch of sleeping hobos, but a bunch of sleeping pre-teens.

Soon the police had got a call from the driver of the train, which led them call the parents of the kids. They quickly got into their car and drive to the area of where the kids are. The pre-teens soon woke up after the driver saw them sleeping on the boxcar. They waited for their folks to arrive as soon as the driver call the police. By the look of their faces, they have worry written all over them. Their folks are going to be very mad when they get here, after they said that they're glad to see them alive. They wonder of how long they're going to be grounded; a day, two days, or possible forever.

Gumball whispered to the gang "Okay, we need to set our story straight. Have we got one?"

"We'll just stick to the story of what Carrie had said yesterday; we were camping on the hills inside of the forest, and we ended up getting lost on our way back." Darwin replied in a whisper.

"But can we at least add something more than that?" Tobias said. "Let's say that we encounter creatures within the forest, and I insult his mother before sending him back crying when I punch him."

Masami sighted "They're never going to believe that!"

"Well, if we're lucky, it'll probably work on my parents."

Penny asked with her eyes lowered at him "How is that lucky for us?"

"I meant, me and Rachel."

The gang was interrupted by the coming of many police sirens; their cars have drive all the way from Elmore and stop here. The thing about most police cars is that some of them weren't police cars. The drivers from the non-police cars were the first ones got out of the cars and they quickly ran to their kids.

The gang were being hugged to death by the worry and loving care of their parents. They were crying and kissing their foreheads. They were gone for two days and their parents are hugging them? It's like they been gone forever.

Nicole and Richard were the first ones of hugging their kids and crying that they're safe. Nicole cried "Thank god you kids are safe!"

Chief Patterson and a couple of police officers walk to the center of the crowd and addresses with a megaphone "Alright, can I have every parents quiet and turn their attention to us?"

The parents of the kids shut their mouths and turn their heads into the chief and the cops. The chief continued "I know that you're glad about your kids being safe, but it is with a heavy heart that you kids will be going to jail."

The parents, and the pre-teens shouted in alarm "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Your kids are involved in the murder of Justin Blake." Stated the Chief. "We heard it from a reliable source."

Richard asked "What's the source?" His question finally answer when seven familiar police officers step in on the crowd, seven familiar faces that the pre-teens had fought back in where the kid's body reside now. Sergeant Parker growl secretly at them, and Gumball glared at him

* * *

**Okay, so the gang went back to Elmore, and the police arrive to tell the parents that they're going to jail, thanks to Sergeant Parker and his gang. How are the gang are going to figure it out. Find out of the next chapter, which will be posted after this.**


	18. The End Of Innocence

**Okay, this is the two part of the final chapter, which means after this, the fourth chapter is done! Finally! Here it is, folks. Part two!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The End of Innocence.**

Nicole objected "Wait a minute, How can our kids be involved in a murder?"

Jackie Wilson said "She's right…" Her voice raises up. "It should be the one who responsible for putting our kids in danger!"

The rest of the angry parents agree with Patrick replied "And I think I know who should be held accountable for!" Penny was looking at her dad glaring at Gumball, whom Nicole objected "Now wait a minute!"

"It all make sense that Gumball here is the one who led our kids in danger of going through the forest!" Stated one of the angry parents.

Penny rush to Gumball's side and yelled "It wasn't Gumball's fault!"

Oliver ordered "Penny, get away from him!"

"No, dad!" Yelled back Penny. "It wasn't just Gumball; I was part of this. I agree with him of going on the trip."

"Wait, I was the one who thought of it!" Darwin shouted. "So I deserve to go to jail with them!"

Anais exclaimed "Same as me!"

Then the rest of the kids started talking in their defense of not only put Gumball in jail. The parents looked at each other with confuse looks.

The Sergeant took the bullhorn from the chief and shouted through it "All right, all right! Everyone shut up!" The pre-teens stopped talking again. "Now from what the chief had told us about putting all your kids in prison, and the kids spoke out in that young man's defense. I have something to say. We're not putting your kids in prison, but what are going to put the one who was leading the group, and I say it should be Gumball Watterson."

The pre-teens erupted in a shout out for the young blue cat's defense again, and the Watterson family join in on this. Most of the parents agree on it, including Patrick Fitzgerald.

"Why are you putting my son in prison?" Nicole asked. "What are the charges?"

Sergeant Parker explained "Your son had pointed an unlicensed gun on us when we found him. They refuse to go back into town, according to some of them stated that they run away from home. Your son threatened to shoot us if we don't leave, and the gang did nothing to stop him, so they're are part of this as well."

"What?" Nicole said, surprise. "My son doesn't have a gun. We don't even own one."

"Boys, check the teens' backpacks."

His gang move in by his leader's orders and grab all the pre-teens backpacks. They all open the backpacks and dump out everything they have, revealing remaining marshmallows, graham crackers, three cans of Coca-Cola, sleeping bags, and five stacks of pornographic magazines, whom the rest of the girls from the gang, plus the mothers, all glared at Tobias in disgust which he replied nervously "I have no idea how that those magazines got there."

Banana Joe smirked at behind him "Dude, sweet collection."

"Thanks." Whispered Tobias.

"See?" Nicole said. "There's no gun in everyone's packs; just sleeping bags, snacks, and some perverted magazines. You can't prove-"

"Found it." Stated Chuck Davis, who pull out a Tobias' dad pistol out of Gumball's backpack. This surprises and stun the parents, including Nicole.

Nicole looked at her son, stunted "Gumball."

Tobias' dad look at the pistol from above and shouted "Hey, that's my pistol! Your son stole my gun!"

Nicole spoke out her son's defense, saying "Wait, this has got to be an misunderstanding."

Sergeant Parker said "No need, Mrs. Watterson; your son is a criminal. Arrest him."

His gang went to Gumball to arrest him, but his friends and his siblings block them to not lay their hands on him.

Patrick said to her daughter "Penny, let the police officers do their work."

Penny answered "No."

Oliver's temper is rising above him. "Penny, step aside."

"No!"

"Penny-"

"No!" Shouted louder Penny. "You know what? Shut up, dad! Shut up! All these years of you butting in my life, just stop!" Penny's dad was taken back by his daughter's outburst. "I'm sick of you telling me what to do and what people I can and cannot date! Just leave me be for once in your life!"

Her outburst had made her friend's surprise; it was even more surprise than Gumball yelling at them that he doesn't want to go back to town since he got injure by a leech. Penny looked at the police officers and said "And you can't take him," Penny walk to Gumball and grab his hand. "Not without me."

Sergeant Parker nodded "All right. Arrest her as well."

The chief raise his hands in the air and replied "Stop, stop, stop! No one is arresting someone until I get some answers around here."

"But chief," Stated the Sergeant, who was pointing at Gumball "This boy right here had lead a bunch of runaway teens outside of town and into the Forest of Doom, where they'll intended to stay there forever, and they threatened us with violence and an unlicensed gun."

Gumball cried "But that's not what happened!"

"I want some answers right now." The chief said, glaring at the pre-teens. "You kids, tell us what happen."

Everyone turn their attention on the pre-teens; they look at each other in confusion of what they want to say to them. Should they tell them about the story they made up just now? No, that won't do any good; the Sergeant and his friends had lied to the chief and the rest of the department. It's too late for coming up another story; what was left for them to say?

Gumball begin "All right, here's the truth; we were camping In the Forest of Doom."

"Haha!" Sergeant Parker exclaimed and interrupted Gumball's confession. "See? Camping. Another word for "Leading runaway teens!"

Gumball continued "We weren't running away, and we weren't just camping. We were…" He pause for a moment, and lay out the biggest confession he had made. "We were looking for a dead body."

The entire crowd stood silence when Gumball mention the word "Dead body." The chief, knowing what Gumball is talking about, asked "You mean Justin Blake's dead body?"

Darwin nodded "Yes, sir."

Sergeant Parker asked, pretending of not knowing this "Okay, so where is "this dead body"? Cause I don't see one carrying on one of your backs. Should we get back arresting them? Cause I see that there's a lot of teens that belong in jail. "

Penny shouted, pointing at the corrupt Sergeant "You're the ones that should be in jail!" The teens shouted back at the Sergeant and friends in agreement.

Anais pointed at them while saying to the chief "Chief, they had threatened us with violence if we didn't let them take the body!"

"Those guys over there knew about the body and didn't tell you because they were burying evidences in Dead Man's Tracks." Rachel added while pointing at Billy and Sam!

Chief Patterson replied "That's a very serious accusation. Do you have any proof?"

Tobias pointed out "There's still the baton burying in the area; look into there!"

"Even if what you're saying is true, it might be in the mouth of a animal." Sergeant Parker replied.

Gumball then thought of something and shouted "Bobert, tell them what you saw! You got it on camera, right?"

Bobert answered "Affirmative." He raise his head above the skies, and the giant eye started to pop something from it like a virtualized t.v. The t.v. shows the gang at Dead Man's Tracks and Darwin screaming that he found the body. But as soon as the camera went to the location, the t.v. started to static and a message pop up from the screen.

**Battery Low!**

The gang started to lose hope, and Gumball shake his head in despair. "No, no, no!" He went to Bobert and shake him back and forth. "Show them the video, man!" Gumball looked at the gang and asked "Does anyone have any a battery charge?!"

But it was too late for anyone to answer; Bobert said his final words "Shutting down." His giant eye close and his whole body stop moving.

Tobias cried "We're screw!"

Gumball said, looking around "Now yet, all I need is a battery charger. Come on, guys. Does anyone have one?"

"What you need is a lawyer because I see a bunch of teens going to jail like now." Sergeant Parker replied. "Boys, process."

His gang process of arresting Gumball, but his gang try their best of blocking them. They were yelling and shouting. The parents tried to keep their best of controlling their kids. Tobias grab Chuck Davis and drag him on the ground. He process of beating him, but the rest of the teens grab him above the ground, not getting him in trouble.

The chief yell at the top of his lungs "All right, all right! That's enough!" The crowd was in control of themselves; Gumball and his friends were glaring at the Sergt. and his gang. All they were thinking is that they want to kill each other.

"That is enough!" He shouted. "This is getting us nowhere, and for what I had heard from the teens, I say that you all have a lot of explaining to do." He was talking about the Sergeant and his gang, which made the rest of the pre-teens satisfied, but it didn't last long. "But since there's no proof of it, I'm afraid I have no choice but to let the Sergeant take your kids in prison."

The entire crowd erupted another riot, and the Sergeant's gang process of taking the teens to jail. They wanted to run away, but two or three of the Sergt.'s friends grab them. They took out handcuffs and cuff one person's hand to another person's hand. They process to take them in one police car, until one police officer went to the chief and whisper something important to his ears. Whatever it is, it made the chief said "Wait a minute!"

Everyone turn their attention again to the chief, who explained "I just got a quick word about a helicopter in Bronxville; they said that they found the body of Justin Blake. There was some smoke last night in the forest, and they send out a team to look at it."

Richard asked "Are you saying that they're free to go?"

"Yes."

Sergeant Parker stuttered as he goes to the chief "B-But, chief, they threatened us with violence! You just going to let them go?"

Chief Patterson answered "Yes, and about what you just said about your side of the story made me realize something. We only think that the kids might _have been_ runaways, not _declare_ runaways. Also, the folks back in Bronxville say that they found a plastic bag of a baton, a baton that belongs to one of your friends."

The Sergeant stopped for a seconds and try to explain to the chief everything. His friends were starting to get nervous and tugging on their uniforms. "Uh, we can explain, chief-."

Chief Patterson replied "No need. I think you and your buddies can explain that while in jail. Boys, remove the cuffs from the teens and insert them on the real criminals. "

The teen cheered and hooted as the cops took off the handcuffs from their hands and place them of Sergeant Parker and his gang. They wanted to object this, but was being force to walk on the back of other police cars.

The Chief turn his head to the pre-teens as he said "Sound like you guys were right; sorry for the mix up."

Gumball shrugged "That's okay, chief."

"But you all just crack one of the biggest cases of all time. I sure hope the media was here to get a word with you all."

Darwin said "Don't be so sure." He pointed at the front of the area. Everyone around here look to where he was pointing at. Somehow the media must have gotten word about the pre-teens turning up alive and the parents and the polices were rushing in to see them.

Gumball smiled to Darwin "Looks like we get to be heroes after all."

Masami remarked "I hope they bring a makeup artist."

In the end, the gang had reveal their story about their unforgettable trip in the Forest of Doom. Every details that Gumball's gang had told to the news. Two days ago, they were just a bunch of kids who had spent their summers doing reckless things that only those still in their childhoods, but after going to the forest for two days straight, and seeing things that remain unseen, their lives change forever. They went back to their homes after being embrace by their parents and got grounded for the rest of the summers. It was a good thing that summer was about to end, and Gumball's friends had something to remind them about their last adventure as kids. Sergeant Parker and his gang were taken to jail for burying evidences, conspiring, and attempted murder. Another curse broken for the rest of the kids and teens. Even though they got grounded, it was still worth it for Gumball and his gang. During the last few days of summers, the news about them finding the body had spread throughout in Elmore.

* * *

At the Watterson house, Nicole was still angry at her kids for lying to her and Richard, but were glad about them being safe. At dinner time, the kids recalled their last adventure to their parents, not to mention the rest of Gumball's gang. The night went fast on the last night of summer. Gumball and Darwin were still grounded in their rooms, so did Anais. Gumball went to his computer and set up a chat between him and his friends.

Anais came to her brother's room and saw Gumball on the computer. "You know, mom said that you can't used your computer while being grounded." She said.

Gumball shrugged "It'll be a little while, beside, she's working late and dad's sleeping."

On the computer screen, his friends pop up on six rows and two columns, except there was an extra row which was Teri. Darwin and Anais join him on the chat.

Gumball smiled "Hey, guys, what up?"

Tobias answered "Not much."

Masami commented "I been better."

Penny smiled "Me too."

Leslie said "Listen, guys, I need to make this quick. My folks will ground me more if I'm up on the computer again."

"I just want to say that it's been a great summer with you guys." Gumball said.

Carman replied "I agree."

Gumball notice Bobert is active since he got shut down due to his battery being low. "Hey, Bobert, how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you." He answered. "It was a good thing to take me to my house first before taking Teri to the hospital."

Teri cried "Hey, I had to get clean five times to get the germs off of me!"

The rest of the gang chuckled. Gumball asked Penny "So how are things with your dad, Penny?"

"I apologize at him for yelling at him, but he apologizes to me first. He's really begin to understand about my life. Also, he told me to apologize to you." She answered.

"Wow." Stated Gumball, who was surprise that her dad apologize to him for the first time. "Tell him that I accept it."

"I'll do that."

Alan sighted "Well, that's it; the end of summer vacation."

Banana Joe replied sadly. "Can't believe it when by that fast."

Tobias suggested "By tomorrow, Miss Simian is going to give us a pop quiz the minute she walks in. It's hell's nightmare in school all over again."

Darwin step aside of where Gumball is chatting and said "Let's just pray to god that she'll go easy on us. We just became local heroes."

"Yeah, well, local heroes isn't one of Miss Simian's thing." Masami said.

Gumball step aside Darwin, returning him back on the chat. "You know what I just learn? I spend the nights keep thinking about that poor boy we found. So young, so innocent. All that can be taken away by a single hit on a train, and all this because he was trap in a false life created by his control parents. Sometimes we each have to control our lives, and not waste it. We have to cherish it every moment of it, and not take advantage of it. I think us being in the forest reminds us that we have to live this moment for good and not let someone else take control of it."

Penny smile warmly "I argee."

Tobias nodded "So have I."

The rest of the gang nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tobias! Rachel! Get off your computers, and go to bed!"

Tobias and Rachel both shouted back in unison "Sorry mom!"

"I got to sign off, or else mom will have a meltdown again." The young rainbow lass said. "Hey, Darwin."

Darwin heard his voice call by Tobias and went to the chat. "Yeah, Tobias?"

Tobias finished "No hard feelings, man."

Darwin smiled back to him "Same here, dude."

Tobias nodded his head as a sign of respect before signing off, and the screen disappear after that.

Rachel yawned "Goodnight, guys. Goodnight, Darwin."

Darwin kisses his fin and place on on the computer monitor before saying "Sweet dreams, malady."

Rachel smile as she blushes before signing off. The rest of Gumball's friends say goodnight to each before signing off. Before Masami can sign off, she said to Penny "Hey, Penny. No hard feelings as well."

Penny smile and thanked "Thanks Masami, and good night." Masami nodded her head before her screen disappear.

Gumball yawn and stretch his arms at the same time. "I'm tired. See you at school, Penny."

"See you at school, Gumball." Stated Penny, whom her screen disappear after saying that.

Gumball turn off the monitor and turn his attention to his siblings. "Come on, guys. We need to sleep or else mom will ground us some more."

Anais yawn her little mouth and replied "Night, Gumball and Darwin."

Gumball said goodnight to her with a kiss on her forehead. Darwin said goodnight as well before giving her a hug. Gumball took off his clothes and put on his pajamas before going to his bed. Darwin climb to his fishbowl and said "Goodnight, buddy."

Gumball yawned "Goodnight, pal."

The Watterson siblings all close their eyes and sleep through the night. No longer for them to sleep at the ground in the forest or sleeping at a boxcar in a runaway train, now they were back sleeping in their homes, in their cozy beds. These past few days have been rough on Gumball and the gang. All the dangerous obstacles they have been just of finding a dead body. But it was worth for the gang of sharing this one last adventure before the end of their childhoods. And as they dream in their sleeps, they thought about the adventure that changes their lives forever. What Gumball's friends though about of what Gumball had said about not taking their lives for granted. They should honor for what their lives are, not for what their lives should be. That is what the trip's been about, not just the end of their innocence, but at the beginning of their adult lives.

* * *

**So how was that? Pretty great, huh? Also, yesterday, you all notice that I deleted Elmore's Warriors and re-post it back. In case none of you know why, it's because I wasn't feeling the vibe and it was too soon for most of the chapters. I want to turn it like Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. So after I re-post it back, I turn it like a combination of both Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. I had already posted three chapters, and more chapters are coming out soon. And don't worry, Elmore's Warriors Returns will be up after the first story is complete. **


End file.
